Blue Bloods: May the odds be in your favor
by devildog3479
Summary: Danny and Baez catch a case of the murder of a Wall Street Financial adviser whose secret addiction may have had him killed. Frank must deal with a new member of the mayors team as the city prepares for its first big winter story of the year. Jamie and Eddie face their first test of their engagement as Frank and Carla want to discuss possible venues before the couple really looks.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This is my newest Blue Bloods story. I hope everyone enjoys it. As we deal with wedding issues in my Blue Bloods stories, my Eddie and Jamie Wedding Planning story will get updates as the stories are interconnected. I hope you enjoy this story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Blue Bloods: May the odds be in your favor**

 **Prologue**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Why are we talking about this Garrett?" Frank remarked as they walked off the elevator on to the floor that his office was located on. He had his briefcase in his hand as they walked towards the office. "Morning Baker."

"Morning sir, how was the speech?" Baker replied as she held open the door to the office with a smile on her face. Frank and Garrett walked past her.

"It was fine until my DCPI decided to bring up the engagement of my youngest and his beautiful fiancé on New Year's and how it can be good for the department." Frank remarked as he set his suitcase down on the floor and handed Baker his coat.

"I saw that on TV sir, please pass along my congratulations." Baker replied with a huge smile on her face as she followed her boss into the office. Frank nodded that he would do the request of Baker.

"See Frank it's a story that everybody can love." Garrett replied with a smile on his face.

Frank turned around and looked at his DCPI with a look on his face. "Jamie getting engaged is not a story. How was he was supposed to know it be broadcast?"

"He didn't but every media outlet wants to interview you, Jamie and Janko on the family's reaction. Garrett stated with a smile on his face as he sat down. His smile slowly disappeared from his face as he saw Frank's face. "I'll tell them I'll let them know."

"Thank you. Baker what is on the schedule for today?" Frank looked over to his assistant.

"Well we thought you were coming back later on today sir so it's pretty light." Baker replied with a large smile on her face.

"Well the storm we are due certainly changed that." Frank replied as he looked at his schedule. Apparently the staff had scrambled to fill the holes because of his return and the winter storm prep. "When is the meeting with the mayor and emergency services to make sure all preparations are beginning?"

"Around four this afternoon." Baker stated as she looked at her notes on her notepad as she stayed in the office. Then she looked up as she remembered something. "Oh Officer Reagan, and Janko wanted a lunch appointment with them and Officer Janko's mother, but with the everything with the storm preparations and your schedule I told them I let…."

"It's okay Baker, I totally understand why lunch may be a problem." Frank stated as he looked at his schedule, remembering that his son and future daughter in law had day tours. He looked at Baker. "See if they are all free for dinner at Sullivan's."

"Yes sir." Baker replied a large smile on her face as she left the office.

Garret looked over at Frank. "Sullivan's?"

"Great prime rib and salad for Carla." Frank replied as he looked at his DCPI. "What else?"

"Media wants briefing on the storm preparations, but I can tell you what the majority of the questions will be about." Garrett replied with a sly smile on his face.

"Not my concern at the moment Garrett." Frank replied with his own sly smile.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Sarge." Jamie stated as he walked into his old TO's office knocking on the door.

"Oh Reagan, yeah your paperwork. Come on in." Sgt. Renzulli stated motioning Jamie into the office and bringing paperwork out and handing it over to Jamie. "Sorry, the kid is sick and the wife is sick also so I had to get the kid to the doctor."

"No problem Sarge." Jamie stated as he looked over the paperwork. It basically a packet with new pay, and w-2 forms, signing for his new equipment, as well as test and his promotion certificate. Jamie finished signing the last paper and handed it back to Sgt. Renzulli. "Why didn't we do that on the computer?"

"I don't trust those things, besides, this way I can scan it and have hard copies just in case 1PP says they don't have the paperwork." Sgt Renzulli smirked as he set the paperwork next to the computer so he could scan them as soon as he was finished with Jamie. He brought up another piece of paper. "Now for your transfer, are you sure you still want to?"

"Yes sarge. I want to take what I learned here and bring it to other precincts and officers." Jamie stated with a smile on his face. He saw the look on his old TO's face. "Besides you, Eddie, and Vinny taught me lot."

Sgt. Renzulli smiled at his old boot. "Well it's good to see we had an influence on you besides your family, but as far as available slots. There are only two right now for new Sergeants. One is the 2-9 in Harlem and the other one is in Brooklyn is the 6-5 over in Bed-Stuy."

"Those are some tough precinct's Sarge." Jamie stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well the other option is you stay here until you get married and then transfer out and you may end up in Long Island." Sgt. Renzulli smirked at his old boot. He leaned back in his chair as well. "Sorry Jamie, I called around and nobody is giving up slots in other precincts, so think about it and talk it over with Janko before you make a decision."

"I will Sarge thanks." Jamie stated getting up and shaking Renzulli's hand before walking out of the office where he saw his partner and fiancé waiting for him. "Either Bed-Stuy or Harlem."

"That's all that is available?" Eddie asked as she played with her necklace that contained her engagement ring while she was on duty.

"For the time being. Look we'll talk it over before I make a decision, but for now let's get back out there. By the way where is Walsh?" Jamie asked Eddie with a sly smile.

"Oh filling out paperwork on a purse snatcher. She said it was ok because you had the meeting with Renzulli." Eddie stated with a smile. She gave his arm a squeeze as she started towards the area where her partner was. "See you later."

"Bye." Jamie stated as he and his partner began walking towards the front door of the precinct. He felt the look from his partner. "What Rodriguez?"

"Not that Eddie isn't a great cop, but what is the problem with staying here again?" Rodriguez asked as they walked out and headed towards their patrol car.

"We get married and one of us has to transfer. I rather have her stay here. I want to take what I learned to other places." Jamie reiterated to his boot. He saw the smile on her face. "Damn you Rodriguez."

"I just like pulling your tail Reagan. It's always so fun." Rodriguez said smiling as she climbed in.

Jamie just shook his head as he climbed in.

 **West 18** **th** **Street and 10 Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"So Danny how is everyone dealing with Jamie's engagement?" Baez asked as Danny parked the car about a couple hundred yards from their crime scene. Baez had been on vacation for New Years and only reported back to work yesterday. She had caught the proposal like many of people by seeing it on TV.

"We're happy for them. Eddie has made him really happy." Danny stated as they got out of the car and started walking towards the crime scene. Danny pulled the jacket tighter over him. "Surprised us and them when it was on TV. Jamie was kind of shocked about that, because he wasn't trying for the publicity."

"Well two uniform cops getting engaged on New Year's will definitely draw attention despite his effort to keep it low key." Baez stated as they arrived at the tape line as Baez ducked under the crime tape that Danny held it up for her before ducking under him. She smiled at her partner though. "But I am happy for them, so pass along my congratulations to them."

Danny nodded and smiled at his partner. "I will do that. Right now though Linda and Erin are on their case about a date but Jamie told them they want to check venues first."

"Makes sense." Baez replied as they arrived at the body. The coroner team was going over the body. "What do we have here?"

"Detectives meet Walter Davis. 35 financial advisor out of firm on Wall Street." The coroner assistant stated standing up and handing the wallet which was in an evidence bag to Danny. "Cause of death was single gunshot wound to the back of the head."

Danny nodded as he looked at the wallet and the ID which was covered in blood but he still made out the address. He passed the wallet to Baez. "He lives over in SoHo on Prince Street."

"Did you find anything on the body doc?" Baez asked as she made notes on in her notepad while holding the evidence bag.

"Just his ID badge for the firm he works at." The assistant told them as she stood up and motioned her team to bring over the gurney. "No visible defensive wounds, but I will know more when I get him back."

"Thanks Doc." Danny stated to the assistant who nodded as Danny knelt down by the body and looked it over. He pointed to the shoes that the victim was wearing. "Those are some high end business shoes Baez, must have cost this guy a fortune."

"The same can be said for the suit and the watch." Baez stated as she looked over the body as well. She looked at the evidence bag. "Cash and credit cards are still in the wallet, so robbery is the motive."

Danny nodded as he got a closer look at the wound on the victims head. He then check the knees on the victim's pants. "Dirt marks on the pants partner. Whoever shot him made him get on his knees."

Baez saw a crime scene tech bag a cartridge that was on the ground. "Can I see that?"

The tech nodded and brought over the evidence bag for her to inspect. Baez looked at her partner. "Looks like a 40 caliber, but markings aren't in English."

Danny looked at Baez, who handed the bag back, before turning his attention to the crime scene tech. "Get that cartridge back to the lab and have them process it right away."

The tech nodded as Baez lifted up the victim's ID badge to see where he worked. "He worked over at Sachs, Schmidt and Goldstein financial services."

"Alright let's check in with his buddies at the office to see what they have to say about our victim here." Danny remarked getting up as Baez nodded as she passed over the ID to a crime scene tech. Danny motioned over a uniform. "These buildings have surveillance cameras. Get the footage over to TARU and start a canvass on the area."

The uniform nodded as Danny looked at the victim as Baez studied her partner for a moment. "What you thinking about Reagan?"

Danny looked at the victim as he was slowly picked up by the coroner team. "Just thinking partner, despite it being a New Year, somethings never really change you know."

Baez looked at Danny as they watched the bag being zipped closed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the lengthy delay in getting the update done folks. Between Work and being sick this week, I didn't have the energy to write it until this weekend. I hope everyone enjoys the reviews. If you want to guess who Frank is going to use for the favor for Danny you can take a guess. Also Jamie and Eddie have to talk about his possible transfer. I would like to hear what you people think. So enjoy the update, and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Wall Street and William Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked off the floor to the offices that their victim worked at. They strolled up to the receptionist desk and flashed their badges at the girls. "Miss, Detectives Reagan, and Baez. We're here to see Mr….."

"Detectives." A white haired gentlemen stated as he walked up to the desk. He shook their hands. "Leonard Goldstein Senior partner. Shocking about Walter."

"Mr. Goldstein, we were hoping to talk to people who were close to Walter, to see if they can help us in anyway." Danny said with the calm and professionalism that he acquired over the years of doing the job.

"Of course, they are in the conference room. Follow me." Mr. Goldstein replied as he held out his hand and started to walk to the conference room with Baez and Danny following close behind.

"Mr. Goldstein, Walter was a financial advisor for your company, so did he deal with like bonds, stocks, IRA, those type of things?" Danny asked as they neared the conference room.

Mr. Goldstein shook his head. "God no. Walter didn't want to deal with any of that stuff. Walter was a whiz with numbers and stats. He would do up spreadsheets of companies by looking at their history, performance and such and present it at meetings. Was pretty successful at it."

"Isn't that kind of risky with the market?" Baez asked.

"Had a 95 percent success rate, best in the business." Mr. Goldstein stated as they arrived at the conference room. "I'll see you out when you are finished."

"Sir we have to ask, where were you between the time Walter was last seen alive and by the time he was found this morning?" Danny asked.

"I understand Detective. I left at 7 and Walter was still here, to which I had dinner at Le Rochelle's with my wife until about 10, then went home until I got the call from your department this morning." Mr. Goldstein stated as Danny wrote that down. "I'll have Sarah give you all the information."

"Thank you sir, and sorry for your loss." Danny said shaking the hand of Mr. Goldstein again. "Oh and we need any emails or anything you can give us sir from his desk?"

"I'll have to check with our lawyers about emails or his computer but his desk you are welcome to check out detective. I hope you solve this quickly detective. Walter was a good man." Mr. Goldstein stated before walking away.

Danny and Baez looked into the conference before entering. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am Detective Reagan, and this is Detective Baez. We understand you people knew Walter best."

"Yes sir that is correct. I'm Jeffery Baxter. I went to Syracuse with Walter." Jeffery said getting up and turning to the four people behind him. "This is Monica Neville, Manuel Ramirez, Jessica Simmons, and Donald Weatherly."

"Nice to meet you all. Sit please." Danny stated motioning them to chairs as everyone took a seat. Him and Baez removed their coats and took out their notebooks. "Now, Jeffery, when was the last time you saw Walter alive."

Jeffery leaned forward. "Me, Monica, and Manuel left around six, to go to bar for some drinks before heading home. I saw Walter at his desk, and invited him out with us, but he said no because he was working on something for the next presentation so he told me. He closed his computer screen when I approached."

"Yeah he did that to me too, when I gave him a printout from the copier just before we left." Monica agreed with Jeffery's statement.

"Same here. He asked me for a history that compared to the description he gave me. I emailed it to him." Manuel replied.

"Okay, what time did you leave the bar?" Baez asked as she made notes of this.

"Around 7 for us." Jeffery stated as he passed over a business card of the bar they were at. "That is where we were."

Danny looked over to Jessica. "Jessica what about you, when did you last see Walter alive?"

"I left around 630 to meet Walter at home after I had dinner with my mom. We are or were dating." Jessica stated with tears in her eyes. One of her coworkers handed her a handkerchief. "When he didn't come home around 10, I figured he was still working on his project. But when he wasn't in bed this morning, I got worried and called security and the police."

"Baez let's check on that. Alright everybody we need you to write down where and who you were with from the times you got home till this morning please." Danny stated as everyone nodded. He motioned Baez to follow him. "Partner, let's see when our victim left the office."

"What are you thinking Danny?" Baez asked after nodding to the statement from him.

"I don't know yet, but somehow I think the answer lies at his desk." Danny remarked looking out into the office.

 **Office for the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin walked off the elevator towards her office with a smile on her face. Her baby brother was engaged, her boyfriend's parents had just visited and absolutely loved Nicky, her boyfriend Dr. Andrew Parker was a rising star at St. Victors, and for her, the case load was light so she expected to spend the day getting caught up on paperwork. "Morning Laura."

"Good morning Ms. Reagan. How is the happy couple?" Erin's assistant asked with a smile on her face but a hint of sadness. She always had a crush but she was happy for the youngest Reagan.

"Very happy and two of us are anxious for a date but we promised to wait until a venue and date was chosen." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She sat down at the desk and looked at files. "So what is on for today?"

Laura was kind of hesitant, but handed the file over. "Our new district attorney wants your opinion on this by lunch."

Erin saw her assistant's hesitation as she took the folder from her. She opened it up and was surprised. "Why is he looking into the removal of the DA that colluded against Eddie?"

"His attorney is citing collusion because of Officer Janko's relationship to you, the commissioner, and such. The DA thinks it's an attempt to get the charges dismissed, but he still wants your opinion." Lauren remarked as she saw her boss reading the file.

"Alright but I have to let them know about this." Erin stated as she set the folder down and looked at her assistant.

"I'll let him know that ma'am." Lauren replied before she turned and walked out of the office.

"Thanks Lauren." Erin said to her departing assistant. She sighed as she picked up her phone and scrolled through the contact list. She stopped on a certain number and pressed the send. "Hey Dad, you got a few minutes?"

 **Little Italy**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Reagan, what are you thinking about?" Rodriguez asked as they pulled up to a stoplight on Grand Street.

"Oh just trying to decide where I should transfer too or if I should stay." Jamie answered as he looked over at his partner. He smiled at her as she laughed at him. "What?"

"For a guy that is pretty sure about a lot of things, you seem unsure about this." Rodriguez told him now having concern in her voice. Reagan being sure handed is a trait that she looks up too.

"It's a big decision Rodriguez. It not only involves me, it involves my family and Eddie." Jamie stated as he pulled from the stop light to continue their patrol. He tossed her a quick glance. "If I stay I may lose out on a precinct of my choice and after the wedding, I could be assigned to a precinct just to fill a hole, and not my choice."

"So wait till the next opening comes around." Rodriguez stated.

"May not be for a while, and those precincts are in areas where trust of the police is very few, and I think maybe I could help change a few minds about us if I go there." Jamie replied to the statement as they continue drive.

Rodriguez shook her head and smiled. "Eddie was right. You are always the boy scout."

Jamie laughed as their radio crackled. "Central 12-David, respond to 10-10 shots fired at 1103 Ludlow Street."

Rodriguez grabbed her shoulder radio. "Show 12-David responding."

Jamie sped up as Rodriguez hit the lights on their RMP.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I don't see the problem here sweetheart. You followed the rule of the law here, and I think the judge will throw it out." Frank stated as he handed back the folder to his daughter. He poured himself a cup of coffee. He offered some to Erin who shook her head no. "It shouldn't be that big of a deal."

Erin shook her head at the statement made by her father. "It's not as simple as courtroom dad. This is the ethics board and instead of a judge, it's a panel of judges and lawyers."

"Still argue it the way you would in a courtroom." Frank stated as he looked at her. He leaned back in his daughter. "What has you worried?"

"The fact that at most all he will get is disbarment and not receive any jail time." Erin stated looking down at the ground. Despite her best efforts the acting district attorney who replaced the governors appointed man, did not decide to pursue criminal charges, but instead use the formal ethics process to remove him from the bar. "So do I tell Jamie and Eddie about this?"

Frank shook his head no. "No, not with Jamie's promotion coming up and them having to plan the wedding."

"I feel like I failed them dad." Erin stated as she picked up her head and looked at her father.

"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts." Frank stated with a small smile growing across his face.

"Winston Churchill." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She took the folder and got up. "Why do you always know what to say?"

"It is my job." Frank replied with a larger smile on his face that made his daughter feel at ease. Erin just smiled at him as well.

 **Wall Street and William Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

For Danny and Baez, they had waited for the friends of their victim to finish writing down their whereabouts during the time of the murder of their victim. They were also waiting on for the counsel for the firm to clear anything proprietary before they would release anything from the victims work computer. Just in case, Danny had a warrant on standby for the computer just in case they decided not to cooperate. Till then, they were in the security office of the building checking the surveillance cameras around the last time that their victim was seen alive.

"Alright detective, your victim Walter Davis since he ID badge which is used to access the doors for his office, so it will be recorded." The security officer nodded as he typed into his computer to access the records for Walter Davis id badge, while his companion rewound through security footage. "Okay it looks like his badge was used on the interior door to the lobby around 730."

"Well Mr. Goldstein stated he last saw him at seven that evening." Baez stated as the man who was rewinding the videos now had a frame of reference to go from.

"Okay, here he is getting on the elevator a couple minutes after he left the office." The security guard running the video stated. He looked over another screen. "Okay, he got out on the lobby floor around 735."

Danny leaned in to get a better look at the screen as Baez stepped away to take a phone call. "Does he own a car or take a cab?"

"He does own a car, but he mainly uses taxis to arrive here." The first security guard stated as he looked on Walter Davis's information. "He registered his car with us, but last time he used the garage was right before the holidays."

"Alright, if you guys can copy that footage up till we showed up this morning we'll be grateful thanks." Danny stated as he turned towards his partner who ended her call. "What was that?"

"CSU team finished bagging up Walter's desk, and the firm is willing to give us the emails but not the project he was working on." Baez stated with a look of disbelief on her face.

"What is so wrong about us looking at what he was working on last?" Danny asked as they walked out of the security officer and towards the lobby.

"According to them, there is proprietary and sensitive information in there, and they don't want us looking." Baez replied as they continued towards the door of the building. "That is basically saying…"

"We may be doing something illegal." Danny said finishing the sentence. Danny pulled out his cell phone and placed a phone call. "Hey Dad you got a second?"

Baez looked on in shock with also a smirk starting to form. "Not Erin. I'm surprised at you Reagan."

Danny ignored and tossed her a look. "Listen, I need a favor, and maybe your connection can help us."

Baez looked on in wonder as she didn't get the conversation, but Danny had a smile drift across his face. "Alright, thanks Dad. I'll have subpoena run over to you."

"You're using your dad to serve a subpoena. That is low even for you Danny." Baez stated in disgust.

"Trust me, he'll never need to serve the subpoena." Danny stated as he looked at his watch as he placed another call. "Bet 20 bucks, we'll have his project by lunch time."

Baez looked at her watch. "You're on."

Danny smiled as he connected to Erin. "Hey sis, can you run over my subpoena to dad for me for a little theatrics?"

Baez shook her head as she finally got what the conversation had been about.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Work has kept me pretty busy, but I do hope you enjoy the updates. Next Chapter you'll find out what the victim was doing at the drone races, and how will Frank like being challenged by the mayor's new staff member. Also the big day for Jamie is next chapter as well as he pins on his strips.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Wells Fargo Headquarters**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank come on in." Jonathan Michaels said to Frank who walked over and shook his hand. He pointed to a chair where another man was sitting. "Mr. Leonard Goldstein, Frank Reagan, Police Commissioner."

"I know. How are you doing?" Mr. Goldstein said getting up and shaking Frank's hand. They both took a seat. Mr. Goldstein looked at Frank. "I was a little surprised to get the call, and especially coming from you Jonathan."

"I'm just trying to help you avoid a PR disaster that's all Leonard." Jonathan said turning to Frank. "Frank go ahead."

"Right Mr. Goldstein, as you know subpoenas are public records and if Detective Reagan has to come down there with everything that goes with serving a subpoena especially if it's a search warrant…" Frank started to say.

"Search warrant. We did nothing wrong." Leonard said in complete shock.

Frank looked at surprise at Mr. Goldstein. "Really. I mean I understand about proprietary information and all, but whatever is on the victim's computer could be crucial to the case. In that respect a search warrant has to be issued because..."

"What the commissioner is trying to say Leonard, is that if you are willing to give the detectives what your advisor was working on, and the allow to search the computer this whole subpoena business goes away." Jonathan stated with a smile on his face.

"I never thought you side with police over proprietary information Jonathan." Leonard stated looking at the head of Wells Fargo.

"I usually don't but I also trust Frank and his judgement. So what do you say Leonard?" Jonathan replied leaning forward in his chair.

"Or do you want Detective Reagan coming down there with a bunch off uniform officers, evidence techs, going over everything and disrupting your business?" Frank asked as well.

Leonard thought about it for a moment. "I'll clear it with our lawyers and he'll have the computer and access to all of Walter Davis's emails and projects."

"Thank you Mr. Goldstein you have been most cooperative." Frank said getting to his feet and shaking Leonard's hand who then shook Jonathan's hand before walking out.

"Frank I cannot believe that worked. How about that?" Jonathan exclaimed as the door closed. He looked over at the Police commissioner. "Have to ask why involve me?"

"How else am I going to get my 200 dollars you owe me for poker?" Frank said smiling from ear to ear.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"What do you think Mads? Erin asked her law school friend and fellow district attorney Madeline Johnson who had the case file and request for dismissal from the ethics committee in her hand.

"It's a long shot for sure Erin, but it's smart on their part." Madeline replied setting the folder back down on the desk and looking at her friend. She leaned back. "It forces you to go before the ethics commission and defend your actions. You shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Yeah, but questions from his counsel will have me defending why I didn't turn over the excessive force claim on Eddie right away." Erin replied as she leaned back in her chair also. She sighed and looked at her friend. "Which in turns will bring up did I bring up the ethics complaint as revenge for him ignoring my recommendations."

Madeline nodded her head in agreement. "Which is a slippery slope, because you did try to recuse yourself, and he basically forced you to run it albeit from a small distance. You should be prepared to answer these questions."

"Which explains why the DA wanted me to look at this. I brought it up and he knew I would have someone else look at it." Erin told her friend who again nodded in agreement. "I have to tell Jamie and Eddie about this."

"I'm pretty sure they will find out eventually, but if you want to give them a heads up, you can." Madeline told her.

Erin nodded and looked at the photo from Christmas. She hoped this won't affect them to hard.

 **Spring St and Mott Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Central, show 12-David on 10-63." Rodriguez called out on her radio as she and Jamie got out of the car and proceeded towards the pizza place just down the block from where they were. "So when you Eddie going to look for venues?"

"We're supposed to go Saturday, but we or they could cancel because of this storm we are getting." Jamie replied as they walked on the sidewalk. "I hope this doesn't happen, because Linda and Erin are on us about this."

"Speaking of my future sister in law." Eddie replied as she and Walsh came out of the pizza place. She gave Walsh and Rodriguez a look.

"I'll meet you at the car Eddie." Walsh stated.

"See you inside Reagan." Rodriguez said going inside the pizza place.

As soon as they were alone on the street, Eddie took a deep breath. "Erin called me, she may have to testify at the ethic hearing of the DA who tried to go against the recommendations."

"Which means we could too." Jamie stated getting a nod from Eddie. He took a deep breath. "She wouldn't do that if she didn't feel it wasn't a possibility."

"So what do we do?" Eddie asked.

Jamie took her hands. "If we are called, it's like court. Go in and tell the truth."

Eddie smiled feeling a little better. "Basically say we didn't ask Erin to do this."

"Extactly. They may ask about the case and the how it came to be, but just answer them like you would in court." Jamie assured her.

"Ok." Eddie replied feeling a whole lot better. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I feel better. Love you."

"Love you too. See you after tour." Jamie called as he walked into the pizza place. Rodriguez had already ordered for him so he passed his share over and sat down. He filled her in what was happening. "So we have to be prepared for it."

"That sucks. So you have this, your promotion, wedding venues, oh and your transfer to deal with." Rodriguez stated with look of concern on her face. She then broke into a small smile. "Thank god I only have to worry about you."

Jamie smiled at his partner as he dove into his spicy chicken pasta."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"You have one more hour Reagan." Baez smirked at her partner who was working on his computer. She caught him looking at her. "On the bet."

"I still have faith Baez." Danny replied with his own smirk. He turned his attention back to his computer. "Ok our dead guy was killed with a 9 millimeter to the back of the head, sometime between midnight and four am."

"And no one saw the body till seven, that doesn't make sense Reagan." Baez stated.

"Well the lab says the rust or dirt marks on his pants did not come from that area." Danny answered forwarding her the email. "Also no phone found on the body, so either he dropped it where he was killed or they turned it off."

Baez looked at Danny with a bit of exasperation. "So how are we going to find out where he went?"

Before Danny could answer a message came into the squad room. "Is there a Detective Reagan here?"

"Yeah that's me." Danny replied getting up and going over to the messager who handed him the small package and signature form. Danny signed it and nodded his thanks after tipping the guy a few bucks. "You owe me 20 Baez."

Baez shook her head when Danny showed the receipt who the package was from and it had the label of the company where their victim worked. Danny opened the package, and out fell a USB drive and a binded package. "Huh? Wonder what this is?"

Baez reached over the desk and grabbed the USB drive and plugged it into her computer. She clicked on the icon. "Okay, looks like our victims firm came through on whatever you pulled we have his emails and files here."

"And his last project he was working on which was determining the viability mobile app going public, something called Whizzer." Danny stated as he looked at the intro page. He sat down in his chair. "This Whizzer is like a mobile drone game where you build and race your own drone on your phone."

"As in real life?" Baez asked as she scanned the emails.

"No, game drone." Danny stated. He sealed up the notebook in an evidence bag and signed it before motioning over an officer. "I need that to the financial analyst for a quick turn around."

The officer nodded as Baez continued to click through the emails. "Huh?"

"What you got Baez?" Danny asked as he heard his partner. He turned away from his screen.

Baez pointed at her screen as he looked at Danny. "Walter's friend says they left the bar around 7. Well how it is that Jeffery sent our vic an email asking Walter if they were going to meet up at the usual place on the lower east side if they went home afterwards?"

Danny smirked as he pulled out his phone. "Really. Hmmph. I'll call the victims girlfriend and get the phone number for his phone, and then have our guys see which towers it was near."

"I'll get the warrant started." Baez remarked as she picked up her phone.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The heads of the emergency services, the mayor and his people filled the conference room in One Police Plaza. The storm meeting had been bumped up a couple hours due to a change in schedule on the mayor's side. The mayor got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, first of all thank you for being accommodating to the change, and second this is Melissa Ortega. She just took over the transportation department at city hall."

Everyone applauded the new arrival who nodded her head. As soon as the applause died down, the mayor looked around the table. "Okay we have our first big winter storm coming in, Mike, what do you have."

The national weather guy stood up and moved to the screen at the end of the room. "Thank you Mr. Mayor. Right now the storm front is over the southeast and drifting up to the through the mountains of Appalachia where a cold front will merge with it. They are expect two plus feet of snow as the system continues to move our direction. Latest models indicated it will arrive sometime late Thursday Evening to Friday morning."

"Anything firmer than that?" Frank asked.

"Not yet." The national weather guy replied.

"Thank you Mike. Chiefs options?" Mayor Poole asked his assembled chiefs.

"Sir, we have been talking and we are in agreement that there should be a travel restriction put in place. Limited to those of essential services." The Emergency Services coordinator stated. That received nods from around the table. "Obviously we won't put it place until we have a more firm time firm and effect on the city Mr. Mayor."

"Mr. Mayor is that wise to do, it could cause confusion, cancellations, and economic hardships." Melissa Ortega stated leaning forward looking the Mayor in the eye. "I understand that it's a big storm, but early preparation…."

"Excuse me, Miss Ortega you're not from around here are you?" Frank asked eyeing up the lady sitting across from him. Eyes went to their end of the table.

"No, Los Angeles." Melissa Ortega commended. She ignored the chuckles from the table.

"Look until you experience it than listen to us. Unless it's a light dusting, we take the threat very seriously around here with winter storms. We don't play with the idea of travel restrictions, because we all know what they do. We are calling for a possibility of one until we have more information." Frank told her sternly and crossing his arms. He looked her over. "That way the proper services are not scrambling to meet the order."

"Commissioner Regan….." Melissa Ortega started to say but was cut off.

Mayor Poole held up his hand and stopped his transportation chief. "Frank is right here Melissa but we will not issue one yet. Mike when is the earliest you can give us a solid projection?"

"Wednesday afternoon Mr. Mayor, but Thursday morning we will have a final firm projection." The national weather guy replied to the mayor's statement.

Mayor Poole looked at the police commissioner. "Frank?"

"Its fine with me sir, if it's ok with her." Frank stated looking at the transportation head.

"Fine with me sir." Melissa Ortega replied curtly.

"Very good. All right Melissa, order the salt trucks and yards to start preparations, while Frank has his team go over the emergency snow removal plans with you." Mayor Poole order the both of them.

Melissa Ortega shot daggers at Frank who just didn't seem to bother him as he looked at the mayor as he spoke.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez went looking for her partner who was at the coffee machine getting his sixth of the day. "Danny our victims phone pinged of several different towers during the time after he left the office, but it settle in an abandoned industrial area in Vinegar Hills."

"Perfect, now what time did Jeffery ask if Walter was going to be there?" Danny asked as they walked back towards their desks.

"Around 8 that evening, which gives him enough time to get there." Baez remarked as she and Danny sat down in their chairs.

Danny looked at his watch. "I'll call the wife and tell her to put the plate in the oven for me."

Several hours later, Danny and Baez were staked out across the street from where their victim's phone had last pinged. Danny checked his watched. "If they stick to a schedule, we will start seeing something soon."

"Hope so, Reagan, blew off dinner with the boyfriend for this." Baez remarked as she continued to stare out the windows. She ignored the look Danny was giving her. "Yes we're still together."

"I didn't think you broke up, but I'm surprised that NARCO cop hasn't popped the question yet." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Well we haven't discussed that far ahead yet." Baez replied again with a smirk of her own. She sat forward. "There's somebody."

"Yep, and two more right behind them. One looks familiar." Danny stated as he took out the binoculars and saw the figures. "Okay its Jeffery and Monica coming to the party."

"Really, Monica's alibi checked out, so what is she doing here?" Baez asked leaning forward.

"Let's go ask." Danny stated as he and Baez got out of the car and quickly moved across the street catching up to the pair within a minute. "Jeffery, Monica, fancy meeting you here."

Baez and Danny startling the pair showed on their faces. Jeffery stuttered. "Detectives what brings you here?"

"We could ask you the same Jeffery since you lied to us. Where were you and what were you doing that you asked Walter if he was showing up at the regular time?" Danny asked the frighten pair.

"Let's show you detective." Monica stated as they walked towards an abandon warehouse that had lights and music coming from the inside. She handed the man at the door a fifty. "Aries, and they are with us."

The man at the door nodded and let the four in. Danny and Baez followed the couple in and inside the warehouse was a series of monitors and people gathered around drones flew over through an obstacle course. Next to them a long line of booths with people lined up to bet on the races with the odds of the races next

"Welcome to Walter's addiction Detectives." Jeffery stated as Baez and Danny looked around in shock.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Life has been pretty hectic here at home and had some computer issues along with a pretty busy work schedule. But I hope you enjoy the update, and please keep the reviews coming. This is the longest chapter and hopefully tomorrow be back on a regular schedule. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Come on Jeffery, drone racing as an addiction. I don't buy it." Danny stated as he stood in front of Walter's best friend from work. "I think you found out something out about Walter's addiction to gambling and you were worried that he was playing the numbers of companies to drive down prices and make a killing on the market."

Jeffery shook his head. "No. Walter only gambled with the companies that he researched. He didn't gamble on anything else."

"Then you killed him because he was insider trading is that it?" Danny asked taking a seat across from Jeffery. Baez was interviewing Monica in another room. "You were upset at this and killed him to protect your job?"

"No." Jeffery said defiantly. He shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "Look after we left the drone racing building, I went to Monica's and spent the night. You can check with the doorman at her building. We have a little bit of friendly agreement."

"We'll check into it then." Danny stated making notes. He got up and walked around behind Jeffery. "So if it wasn't gambling or addiction at playing the market, what was Walter's addiction there Jeff?"

"Walter had a thing with numbers. Obsession and an addiction more than anything. He could look at a company's performance and make a suggestion on whether to invest or not." Jeffery said turning around. "He did the same thing with the drone racing. He looked at the races and made odds on the ones that would do the best. Well turns out he was right on 8 out of 10 times, beating out this computer they had. So they hired him to make the odds for the races."

"Still gambling is illegal in New York unless at a state certified OTB or casino." Danny stated leaning forward a bit.

"Not when you have a in at the state senate. The man that runs the place is the son of the senate speaker and classmate of Walter's." Jeffery stated as he pulled out a card out of the suit jacket. "Richard Cummings."

"Senator Cummings kid from Manhattan?" Danny asked getting a nod from Jeffery as he accepted the card. "Used his dad's connections to be certified as a state certified casino."

"To members only of the club. You have to pay a fee or know someone with a certain password." Jeffery stated as he shifted in his seat. He smiled. "Walter got me in as a part time helper of his where I would help him read the stats why he inputs into his own program that make the odds."

"So he would set the odds for every race." Danny stated getting the nod from Jeffery. He came back around and sat back down. "Just how competitive is this?"

"If you've seen the ones broadcast online, those are just single drones racing for best time." Jeffery replied shifting again in his seat. "There are 6 that race and all jockeying for position. Top payout this year so far has been five thousand."

Danny still was unconvinced. "On a whole, how much is this worth?"

"Last year they cleared 30 million." Jeffery replied.

Danny leaned back in his chair for a moment. He looked Jeffery over. "Stay here a moment."

Danny opened the door and motioned for the officer to go in and wait for him as he walked over to the room where Baez was coming out of. "She give you anything?"

"Just that Jeffery showed up around 11 that evening and stayed the whole night, and what the drone racing and gambling is." Baez answered Danny's question. She looked past him and towards the interrogation room. "He give you pretty much the same scoop."

"Yep and Richard Cummings is the man that owns that place." Danny stated as he looked towards the interrogation room. "Let Monica go and we'll check with her doorman about Jeffery, and in the morning we'll go kiss the ring."

Baez nodded with a smile and moved off as Danny went to call the doorman of Monica's building.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett walked through the outer office and into Frank's office where he was sitting at his desk going over the latest storm update. Garrett stopped right before the desk. "Heard you got into with the Mayor's new head of transportation."

"I wouldn't call it getting into it with her, we just had a difference of opinion." Frank remarked setting the report down on his desk and looked up at his DCPI. "It was the difference on what the right course should be for this upcoming storm."

"Well according to the Times, she said you humiliated her in front of the entire emergency management team." Garrett remarked sitting down in chair. "They want to know our side."

"Did they ask anybody else who was in the meeting?" Frank remarked not amused by the Times painting him to be the bad guy. "All I asked where she was from, and when she said Los Angeles I gave her a brief overview of what we do."

Garrett shook his head. "I'll give that to the times and also give them the names of others who was in the meeting as well."

"Thank you." Frank replied as Garrett got up and Frank went back to his report. He then set it down. "Garrett, do you know her?"

"Melissa Ortega, no." Garrett replied shaking his head. He turned back towards the desk. "I heard she came highly recommended. Why?"

"Just something about her seems off. She seems more focused on the economic side than the personal side unlike Bradley Jorgenson." Frank remarked leaning forward a little bit in his chair.

"Well, Bradley was a stooge, while Melissa Ortega is a fireball." Garrett remarked chuckling. Then he saw the face of his boss. Garrett turned and opened the door. "I'll go find out."

"Thank you." Frank answered as the door closed as he picked back up the report.

 **Jamie and Eddie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

"No I understand captain, and thank you for getting back to me even at this time of the evening. Good night sir." Jamie said into his cellphone. He hit the button ending the call and set the phone on the counter. During the day Jamie contacted the offices of the captains of the two precincts where there were openings to get information on both. He had to leave messages since both of them were out of the office.

"Who was that one?" Eddie asked as she scrolled through the internet searching for ideas for her wedding gown and bridesmaid's dresses.

"Captain Benito out of the 6-5 in Bed-Stuy." Jamie replied as he came over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "He is emailing me information on the precinct tomorrow."

"That's good and you also got the information from Captain Harriet Manson on the 2-9 today too." Eddie said leaning back into him. She looked up and smiled. "At least it will help you in making a decision on whether to go or stay, but why are they calling so late."

Jamie nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Its decision we make together babe, and the reason they called so late is that they had meetings about the storm we could be getting."

Eddie chuckled. "Oh speaking of which."

"Venue appointment for Saturday." Jamie replied to his fiancé statement. He let her go so she could sit up. She turned on the stool and faced him. "Well latest is maybe it arriving by late Thursday evening to Thursday night through Friday morning."

"I'm just worried Jamie that's all. Between my mom and your family they are pushing us to set a date." Eddie replied looking a little depressed now. She felt his reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"Babe it will be fine I promise you." Jamie replied kissing the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him. "Besides dinner tomorrow will be discussing plans for Saturday with your mom and my dad."

Eddie chuckled as she took in his warmth. Dinner for that night fell through since Carla Janko was already scheduled for a dinner with a client. So everyone agreed an early dinner at Sullivan's before the emergency management meeting that Frank had to attend that evening would be best. The family would celebrate Jamie's promotion on Sunday while the precinct would get their crack at him on Saturday because of the storm preparations.

Eddie looked up and smile. "You always know what to say. I love you for that."

"Love you too." Jamie answered and kissed her lightly on the lips.

 **2550 Wall Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The next morning Baez and Danny arrived at the Drone Racing Unlimited Office on the 3rd floor of the Wall Street Office building to speak to the CEO of the club and racing track, Richard Cummings. Baez noticed her partner flipping through a magazine. "Bored Reagan?"

"No, I often enjoy reading about drone racing and the new models coming out next month." Danny said sarcastically as he set the magazine down and looked around the office. "Pretty amazing what a former Wall Street tycoon now politician's son can do with a trust fund?"

"A trust fund and several dozen investors detective." Richard Cummings Jr, the son of the Senate Majority leader of the State of New York Senate, stated laughing. He shook both of their hands. "Richard Cummings."

"Detectives Danny Reagan, and Maria Baez." Danny replied shaking the hand of the man.

"Follow me please. Vera no calls please." Richard Cummings told his secretary who nodded as they walked into the office. The office was not overall spacious but did have model drones hanging from the ceiling. "Take a seat please. Your message stated you want to talk about Walter Davis."

"Yes we did. His friend Jeffery Davis stated he worked for you?" Danny asked as he looked over at Richard Cummings.

"Hired him just right before Thanksgiving after I figured out how he was beating the odds we were setting." Richard stated as he handed over a tablet that was set up. He got up and walked around the desk to sit on the edge of the desk. "We hold our surveillance footage for year to meet state standards, and he wasn't cheating, in fact he wasn't even betting but his friends were so we looked for conspiracy but nothing popped, and nothing illegal what his friends were doing. He was circling the drones based on his own understanding of their numbers and odds. He was right 9/10. So one day we asked him to place his own odds and possible results against ours and again 9/10 he was right. So I hired him to set the odds every night and paid him a thousand a week to do it."

"Were any of your regular customers upset or unhappy about the new odds setup?" Baez asked the man who shook his head.

"None at all, in fact our business increased and payouts and intake also increased." Richard stated as he handed over a paper with the numbers on it. "In fact Walter developed the program we now use, and all he did was input the numbers we give him and the computer does the rest."

Danny took all in and made a leap here. "Was there anything that may have caused him some concern?"

Richard nodded and crossed his arms. "Yes, most people generally bet on favorites or those they think are going to win or computer predictions, but lately Walter noticed that certain bets are on the second and third place finishes."

"Why is that so unusual?" Baez asked.

"Well that forces the payouts to be higher, but not by much. In face people were pretty much getting the same amount out as they were putting in." Richard said getting up now. He reached for something on his desk and handed it over to Baez. "This is everything Walter found unusual. I figured your people may have better luck than with mine."

"Sir we have to ask, where were you between midnight and 6 am the other evening?" Danny asked with the normal tone that he took with every potential suspect.

"I was in Albany visiting my folks and trying to lobby for a bill that will allow me to build a second site right there in the capital." Richard Cummings said in reply handing over the information to Danny. "I arrived back at my parents' house with my wife after a late dinner and drinks with certain members of the senate around midnight, and we stayed through yesterday afternoon. She can vouch so can everyone I talked to."

"We will sir but please understand Mr. Cummings, we have to ask." Danny said getting to his feet and shaking the hand of Richard Cummings.

"I understand, and I hope you find out who did this." Richard replied shaking the hand of Baez before walking to the door. He turned to his secretary. "Vera validate their parking please."

Danny nodded his thanks as the secretary validated the parking tag and as soon as the doors closed to the office, Danny rushed to the elevator and pushed the button. "Partner, I don't think it was him, but with that betting pattern, I have a theory of what may got Walter killed."

"He stumbled on to somebody laundering money through the track." Baez remarked as the elevator opened. "I got that too."

"Let's get this to the financial guys and see what they say." Danny answered as the doors closed.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett strolled on into Frank's office with a copy of the morning Time's in his hand and set it down on the desk. "Headline today in the Times. "Storm fight of the Century. Ortega versus Reagan, who will win."

"I thought it was pretty good, but they need a better shot of me when I am looking more energetic." Frank said with a smile on his face, but he picked up the paper and handed it back. "I take it they got Ms. Ortega's side of things."

"Oh and ours." Garett replied with a hint of displeasure as he sat down in the chair. He looked at his boss. "Melissa Ortega calls you an overzealous, uncompromising, egotistical buffoon."

"Well I could say the same about here, but according to this, Ms. Ortega does not yet understand the concept of the winter season here in the Northeast, and we will wait to pass judgement until she experiences one storm." Frank stated as he held up his copy of the paper to show Garrett. "That's the best we could come up with."

"While trying to not come off as the bad guy, yes it is." Garrett replied with a smile on his face. He took out his phone and looked at it. "I have the press clamoring for a statement about this."

Frank shook his head. "Well we gave one, but what did we find out about her?"

"According to someone I know in Los Angeles, she was hired to do the same thing, but has a degree from Stanford in business management. She was forced to resign because of an incident involving the Los Angeles Metropolitan Authority Union and the strike they had a year ago."

"Is there anymore to that?" Frank asked the cop inquisitive nature coming out of him.

"She is finding out and I should know something by the end of Jamie's promotion today." Garrett replied to Frank's statement.

"Alright. Now moving on to the storm preparations." Frank said setting down the paper and picking up a folder.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Harvard are you ready?" Sgt. Renzulli called out to Jamie who was for the first half of the tour stuck inside the precinct as he was performing the final administrative matters for his promotion later on that afternoon. Rodriguez was riding with Eddie as Walsh was scheduled to testify in court that morning. "Headquarters wants you down there by 1500 to go over everything and give the ceremony a quick run through."

"Finished Sarge." Jamie replied as he walked the paperwork over and placed it in a manila envelope to take with him later on to 1PP.

"Good, come on I want to show you something." stated as he motioned for Jamie to follow him. The walked into the locker room where Renzulli walked over to his locker and opened it. He pulled out an envelope and handed it Jamie. "Go ahead and open it."

Jamie opened the envelope and found photos inside. Most were taken of his time at the precinct, either with Jamie and Renzulli, or Eddie, Vinny and even a couple of him and Rodriguez. He then found one picture in particular. "That's you and Joe Sarge."

Renzulli nodded and smiled. "Yeah I worked with him for a couple weeks on a task force right around the time you were in your freshman year at Harvard. Bragged on how proud he was of you. Found that last night in a box that I forgot about in the closet."

Jamie ran his fingers over the picture of his brother, reminding him of another picture that was inside his hat as well. "I kind of wish he was here so he could have met Eddie."

"Oh those two would have been friend from the word go." Renzulli stated as he looked at his former boot and now soon to be newly minted Sergeant. "But remember what you said to me once. He's always with you no matter where you go."

Jamie nodded and smiled at his former TO who reached up and grabbed one more thing from his locker. He handed it to Jamie. "This is from the wife."

Jamie opened the present and inside was a composite of the same pictures that Renzulli handed him. "This is great Sarge. Tell her thank you."

"I will Harvard. She felt that for your desk you needed this instead of the million picture frames you would have to buy." Renzulli said laughing. He clasped Jamie on the shoulder. "This is well deserved Jamie. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jamie replied smiling and shaking Renzulli's hand.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Hey Reagan, check this out." Baez called to her partner who was bring over a couple cups of coffee for them. He handed one to her. "Thanks. Now this is the surveillance footage from that track."

"Yeah, they keep it for a year so the state can request it for a time frame period from any date." Danny replied taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well here is our victim right here." Baez stated as she began to play the video from the spot it's currently on. Their victim was talking to a blonde that they had to guess was about 5'5". "It doesn't look heated but he does look agitated."

"Do we have a shot of her face?" Danny asked.

"No need, lab already did that for us." Baez remarked holding up a driver's license photo. "Meet Wendy Cummings Peters. Randall Cummings sister and director of track operations."

"Wonderful where is she?" Danny asked as he moved towards his desk.

"She was also in Albany with her brother, but stayed up there through today. She will be here later this evening to talk to us." Baez replied as she went back to her computer.

"Good." Danny replied with a smile on his face as he looked over the report from the lab as his phone began to ring. "Detective Regan."

Baez looked up and saw Danny received the news and hang up the desk phone. "What was it Danny?"

"Randall's alibi checked out and our financial techs found something in the reports." Danny stated as he looked at his partner. "Apparently the amounts that were used to make the bets were the same going in and out."

"Great way to launder money and in large sums too." Baez stated as she leaned back in the chair tossing her pen onto desk. "So why launder money at a drone track?"

"And how does Walter fit into of all it?" Danny asked as he leaned back in his chair.

 **Office of the District Attorney for New York County.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Miss Reagan, Geoffrey Daniels of the Commission and Ethics board." The middle age man said coming into her office. He shook her outstretched arm. "Thank you for seeing me so early in the day."

"Miss Reagan, Mr. Daniels pleas take a seat." Erin stated as the man took a seat after shaking her hand. She waited for a moment before looking over her guest. "Mr. Daniels I was informed that you wanted to discuss the hearing with me."

"Yes, now unfortunately, while the argument is strong in this case for both parties accused to be disbarred, we have to have your brother and is former partner and now fiancé testify at the hearing." Mr. Daniels stated as he handed Erin the witness subpoenas to her, one she knew was hers, because she filed the complaint.

"Sir I was hoping to keep them out of it." Erin replied in shock but it to her she still was kind of expecting it. She set the papers down on her desk. "I mean my brother is getting promoted today, and they just got engaged literally."

"I understand Ms. Reagan, I do, but since they were involved to a point, the accused has a right to question them." Mr. Daniels replied getting to his feet and shaking Erin's hands. "Tomorrow here at 11am."

"I understand sir thank you." Erin replied as she stood up as well. As soon as Mr. Daniels left, Erin sat down and pulled out her phone. She thought of calling Andrew, but remembered that he was somewhere in the Rockies on a yearly retreat with his dad doing some winter fishing and hunting, which meant their phones were off till they arrived back at the cabin later on that day. She put the phone away. "Well Erin, you started this, let's see if you can end it without involving them."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

The day passed slowly for the Danny and Baez as they continued to work the Walter Davis homicide and other cases they had as well. Danny heard his computer beep. He clicked open his email and quickly scanned it. "Hey Baez, you know those marks on the pants of our victim."

"Yeah?" Baez remarked as she looked up from the paperwork in front of her.

"Turns out it came from that construction lot that the body was found near." Danny stated as he got continued to look at the email. He saw Baez get up and come around to look at Danny's screen. "Also the bullet had Cyrillic lettering on it. Comes back to a Russian MP 445 SW pistol."

"Russians?" Baez asked in shock. She shook her head. "I know the Russian mafia has been quiet lately, but still would they risk exposure for operations by going to drone races?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Could be Albanians, or something else partner. Also medical examiner officially placed the time of death between five and six am."

"That explains when uniforms swept the drone racing track we found his phone there in a dumpster." Baez stated as she held up the evidence bag. She also held up a list of number printouts. "He tried to place a call to Richard Cummings, but it ended a few seconds later."

"What time was that call placed?" Danny asked as he got up and came over to Baez.

Baez looked at the paper. "About midnight."

"So he probably stumbled on who was behind this potential laundering scheme and tried to call his boss from outside and got grabbed." Danny stated as he walked back over to his desk. He looked down at the victim's photo. "He's good with numbers so he must see what transactions are and it connected."

"So they grab him hold on to his for a few hours to try and change his minds, and kill him over by the construction where we found him." Baez said in disbelief. She shook her head. "What about the surveillance cameras?"

"Most don't have a shot at the corner according to TARU, and the one that does had a black side panel van in the way." Danny stated as he held printouts of the footage from the camera. "Only one shot has the picture of a muzzle flash?"

"That's thin Reagan." Baez stated sitting back down at her desk. She thought about it for a moment. "Even if that were the case, why take the risk of somebody seeing you."

Danny shook his head as he studied the photo. "Don't know, but the answer is there somewhere in the footage from the track, I know it is."

"I would love to hear how we are going to find out how out this answer?" Baez asked as she eyed her partner.

Danny studied the picture for a little while longer. "The driver of the van. In this photo he is looking towards the camera. Contact TARU and have them see if they can blow up the footage to a point where we can identify the driver. I have to be somewhere in the next 45 minutes."

Baez nodded as she saw Regan put on his suit coat and grab his jacket. "Tell Jamie congratulations."

"Will do, I'll be back afterwards." Danny told her as he walked towards the exit.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The main press room was packed not only with the press, but family members of the police personnel being promoted as well as the mayor and Melissa Ortega. The ceremony was nearing its end as Jamie stood by nervously. Frank stepped to the podium. "Now for our last promotion, which gives me special pride to present. Officer Jameson Reagan took the Sergeant's exam in which he scored the highest on the exam in NYPD history, and did so unknown to us as a family. So it is with this special pride that I promote him to a Sergeant in the New York City Police Department."

The room erupted in applause as Frank handed Jamie his chevrons, his new badge and certificate after which he shook his son's hand and smiled at him. "Congratulations son."

"Thanks dad." Jamie replied smiling as he looked out and saw his family, Eddie, and Carla , and Sergeant Renzulli standing and applauding him.

Frank returned to the podium. "Garrett will announce the time of the press conference this evening. Thank you."

The room stood as Garrett walked to the podium. "Press conference will be held at 530 PM and all press releases from the department…."

The noise died down as the members of the press corps received the word but the Reagan family stood. Eddie came over first and gave him a hug and kiss. "Congrats babe."

"Thank you." Jamie replied as everyone gave him hugs.

"Well Kid, you are the first one of us to move up since me." Danny remarked with smirk.

"Well if you had any motivation…" Jamie started to smirk back before eddie placed her hand on his mouth. Everyone laughed. He looked at Erin. "Sorry Andrew couldn't be here."

"I'm here Jamie." Andrew's voice said with a laugh. Erin giggled as she held up her phone and showed him. "I told my dad what was going on and he said that's fine because we needed to make a beer run anyway."

Everyone laughed. Frank giggled before he saw the Mayor leave, but Melissa Ortega remaining behind. "Excuse me."

Frank walked over to where Ms. Ortega was standing against the wall. "Ms. Ortega."

Ms. Ortega nodded at him. "Congratulations to your son Commissioner."

"Thank you." Frank replied as he studied her for a moment. He sighed. "I take it you aren't staying behind because you want an invite to the reception."

"I faced tougher men than you commissioner, and made them bend, and trust me you are no different." Melissa Ortega stated crossing her arms. She stood straight as she spoke. "You're not going to intimidate me."

"I have no desire to intimidate you Ms. Ortega, but remember this isn't Los Angeles, and citizens of this city don't like last minute changes. They want enough notice to make the proper preparations." Frank said remaining firm in his position. "I thought the strike in Los Angeles would have taught you that."

"Well you done your homework, but commissioner you will not win this fight." Melissa Ortega stated as she turned and walked out leaving Frank wondering what that was about.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. I have been having trouble find the time and energy to write since family and work has been really keeping me pretty busy these past couple weeks. Now that football season is over and things have settled down, hopefully more daily updates will occur. I hope you enjoy this update and please keep the reviews coming. I wonder what people will think about Frank and Carla adding more people to the wedding. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked back into the squad room of the precinct and proceeded towards his desk. He saw his partner going over something on her desk. He set his coat on the coat hook and hung his suit coat over the back of his chair before sitting down. Baez didn't even look up from her paperwork. "How was the ceremony?"

"Really good. Everyone is proud of Jamie." Danny replied to the question as he opened up his emailed and scanned it. Nothing was really too new, so he turned his attention back to Baez. "What do you have there Baez?"

"It's a line of odds for races that Walter created. This guy was a mathematical genius." Baez remarked as she passed the paperwork over. "He calculated speed, distance of race, everything including temperature and humidity inside the building."

Danny took the paperwork. "Why would that matter?"

"Airspeed detective. These races are all about that airspeed." Wendy Cummings replied as she walked over towards Danny and Baez with her escort behind her. "Wendy Cummings, Detectives."

"Nice to meet you, Detectives Reagan, and Baez. Why don't you come with us please?" Danny asked her as he pointed her towards a conference room that wasn't being used. As soon as they were in, Danny shut the door. "Ms. Cummings, now why was what Walter did so much better than your old system?"

"We never thought to include things like humidity and the temperature of the building. That had results all over the field, but then Walter comes along and starts making odds on his own with his friends, well you know where that led." Wendy Cummings replied to the question by Danny. She shifted in her seat and looked at the both of them. "But then about a month ago, he started to notice things about the races that kind of set off alarm bells for him."

"The payouts of the place and show." Baez answered getting a nod from Wendy. Baez looked at her notes. "Our financial techs looked at information, and it seems like hundreds of dollars…."

"Were placed on these drones, and about the same amount was given out." Wendy remarked as she nodded as she finished the statement made by Baez. "Walter noticed that too, and brought to mine and Richard's attention. We started our own investigation, and came to the same conclusion, that I guess your people did. Somebody is laundering money through our track."

Danny sat down and looked at the women. "Ms. Cummings, how come you didn't notify the police or state gaming commission?"

"On an independent investigation run by us, it wouldn't fly, and the state would shut us down." Wendy replied a she shifted again in her seat. She took a deep breath. "The law states that any anomalies like we found have to be reported. The state and federal government take this very seriously."

"It can be used to finance terrorist operations around the world." Baez commented getting a nod from the sister. She made notes in her note book. "The night that Walter died, how late did he stay at the track?"

"He emailed me stating he was going to wait till the final race and check the numbers to see if the same numbers pop up, but I never received a email." Wendy replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. "I get all emails forward to here besides my work computer."

Danny nodded and looked at Baez. "Ma'am we would like the computer he would have used plus your permission to look through and search…"

"I have a degree in business law and my MBA, but detective I take what is happen at the track very seriously. You have my permission." Wendy answered Danny finishing the question for him.

"Thank you ma'am and can you think of anyone that Walter may have problems with at the track over his new system or concerns about the payouts?" Danny asked her.

"No, as per law we run a background on everyone, and he worked well with the people in department setting the odds. Heck I'm the only one that got him the payment information, he didn't deal with them." Wendy replied.

"Thank you ma'am you been most helpful. Please wait here for an officer to escort you out." Danny told her getting up and shaking her hand with Baez following suit. As soon as the door was closed they moved towards their desk. "If Walter was finding something wrong, and they were close to notifying the authorities, killing Walter could have been a warning."

"Yeah to do warn who Reagan, and why drone racing?" Baez asked her partner as they arrived back at their desk. "They could do the same at a horse track, dog track, and heck off shore gambling as well."

"That is what gets me partner. Why at the drone track, what makes it so special?" Danny asked his partner as he stared at her. "Let's check her emails and go over the financial information again. Maybe we are missing something here."

Baez nodded as she and Danny began the process again.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was putting on his coat to go meet Jamie, Eddie, and Carla for dinner to discuss plans and the iterinaty for Saturday if the weather didn't cancel anything. He heard the door open. "Tell them I'm coming Baker."

"Frank I got." Garrett remarked as he strolled in as Baker looked on apologetic to her boss. Garrett had a folder in his hands.

"Five minutes." Frank told Baker who nodded and shut the door. He looked at his DCPI who had a look of achievement on his face. "I'm not going to ask Garrett."

"This is from my friend in the city of Angeles. Turns out Michelle Ortega resigned over the Metro Union strike because during contract talks she didn't budge." Garrett answered his boss's statement as he handed over the file to him. "As the time grew closer to the strike actually happening, other parties were willing to budge or even hire on temporary workers, but she didn't move off her position. She told the press she felt that the union would be the first to budge."

"Says it the strike last one week and during which time, traffic in the city became gridlock." Frank answered as he read the file. He moved towards the front of his desk. He looked up in surprised. "The mayor removed her from the negotiations?"

Garrett nodded and took the file back. "After pressure from community leaders, the citizens. Turns out Michelle didn't want to appear weak in negotiating so she remained firm. Even overrode the police chief on barriers for the protestors. The city, and police wanted to move the protestors away from the streets and in an empty lot across the street from building where the negotiations were going on, she said no and end up with egg on her face when a couple protesters stormed the meeting which was the straw that broke the back. The strike ended up costing the city about 12 million in revenue for that week, along with six months to repair the relationship between the city and the union."

"Any good news out of all that?" Frank asked standing up.

"Taxi's and ride sharing people made a killing." Garrett said with a smile on his face. He saw the look on Frank's face. "Pretty much my friend says watch out for her, she'll do anything to protect herself."

"Well I can understand that, but not with a possible major storm coming up." Frank answered the statement. He saw Baker come in to which he nodded. "Put that in my briefcase and I'll let you know in the morning what I think."

Garrett nodded his understanding as he followed Frank out of the office.

 **Sullivan's Restaurant and Pub**

 **Midtown, Manhattan**

Jamie and Eddie were sitting at the bar waiting for their respective parents to show up for dinner. Jamie sipped at his beer while Eddie was carefully nursing her whiskey. She looked around. "Reservations in about 10 minutes babe, where are they?"

"Dad texted me, and says he'll be here in 15 minutes, and just get the table." Jamie told her taking her hand and leaning over and giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"Well only five minutes behind schedule for him, that is shocking." Carly said laughing as she walked up to the both of them giving them both a hug and kiss. "Congrats again Jamie."

"Thank you." Jamie replied blushing as he wave the bartender over. "Chardonnay please for the lady."

"You remembered." Carla replied with a smile on her face. She took the seat vacated by Jamie as he stood up. "Thank you. Why is your father running late?"

"Probably something to do with storm." Jamie replied nodding to the bartender as he brought the glass over. He nodded his thanks. "How is it going with the contract on the new hotel?"

"Terrible. They can't seem to make up their mind on the final two floors." Carla replied as she shifted in the seat. She sipped at her wine. She looked at her daughter and future son in law. "And they open in a month, and that may not be enough time to get everything done."

"Indecision is like the stepchild. If he doesn't wash his hands he is called dirty, if he does he is wasting water." Frank replied coming over to the bar. He signal the bartender. "Single malt straight up."

Carla smiled at Frank. She stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Frank how are you?"

"Aww can't complain. Just busy with possible prep work with this storm." Frank replied to the question as the hostess came up and got their attention. "Plus I have to deal with a new member of the mayor's staff."

"I saw that." Carla replied as she followed Jamie and Eddie who were leading them into the restaurant."

"Please guys no shop talk." Eddie said as they arrived at their table. Jamie held out her chair for her. She smiled at him as she sat down as Frank did the same for Carla. As soon as Frank sat down Eddie took Jamie's hand. "We have the list of venues narrowed down to four, and if we don't get buried with the storm, the plan is to look at them on Saturday. Two are in Manhattan, while two are in Brooklyn."

"What size are you looking at dears?" Carla asked with a smile knowing that choosing a venue meant the closer to an actual date.

"We want a venue to at least be able to accommodate around a 150 people and still have that intimate feel for the wedding." Jamie replied with a smile that matched Eddies. "That's including everyone we know, and some other folks as well."

"Well I think the number should be at least 200 with the people Carla and I have to invite." Frank stated with a voice of enthusiasm that got Jamie and Eddie looking at him. "There's the chiefs, and at least inviting the mayor if he even shows up."

"Plus people I know from work, and maybe a couple clients that you know Eddie." Carla replied with the enthusiasm that Frank showed. "Oh, trust us dears this will still feel intimate with the people Frank and I have to include."

The waitress came over and introduced herself. She began to take orders as Jamie and Eddie remained in shock.

 **Danny and Linda's House**

 **Staten Island, New York**

Danny sat at the table eating slowly as his family finished putting away their plates from their dinners. He arrived home shortly after they had begun eating and now he was finishing up his dinner. Sean came over. "Hey dad, in a little bit can you help me with the math homework I got?"

"Sure thing buddy, let me finish dinner first and have a chance to talk to your mom." Danny replied with a smile on his face. Jack nodded and moved off as Linda joined him at the table with a small cup of tea. "Oh babe, I'm sorry I was late. It's just this case has us spinning in circles."

"I figured when you called and said you were going to be late, but it's ok, because we got home late ourselves." Linda replied with a smile on her face. She set the cup down. "You want to talk about it."

"Our victim was really great with numbers and at his job he was the guy that did the reports on what companies to invest in, and so forth, and at night moonlighted setting odds at a drone race." Danny replied to his wife's statement. He reached for his beer and took a sip. "He must have stumbled onto a money laundering scheme because a lot of the bets were for the place and show results, and after he went to his supervisors he ended up with a bullet in his head from a Russian made gun."

"You know Danny sometimes a different perspective look can help." Linda replied as she looked and smiled at her husband. She saw the look on his face and chuckled. "Just the other day, one of our interns was dealing with a gentlemen who was complaining of knee pain, and nearly prescribed him a pretty potent anti-inflammatory, but after I looked at the chart, I found out that this guy was going around to different hospitals scoring drugs. I based this on a hunch because the guy walked in pretty much acting normal. Local precinct took him away."

"Yeah that's all and good for you babe, but my guy was clean and so was every suspect we could think of alibied out babe." Danny stated as he took another sip of his beer.

"I understand that Danny." Linda told him as she picked up her cup and sipped at her tea. "Sometimes looking besides the obvious can help you find what you are looking for."

Danny stared at her for a moment. "You mean like who is the person taking the bets?"

"Or what drones are racing and what races are the bets being made dad." Jack said coming over to the table. Linda and Danny both turned and looked at him. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok bud, but you should be doing your homework." Danny told his oldest who walked on up to the table.

"I was coming to get some water." Jack replied as he moved towards the kitchen.

"What did you mean Jack?" Linda asked as she turned and saw her oldest going into the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Well with any races, the type of race determines the money being bet." Jack said coming out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in his hand. "Remember pops bet on a higher valued race at the aqueduct a couple months back."

"Yeah and he skipped the not higher paying races." Danny replied looking towards his wife and son. He took a breath. "What about the drones?"

"Maybe it's the pilots of the drones or the people who built them. Just like the horse racing. You train a pilot on the drones he probably was selected to fly and they run him through different races." Jack answered coming into towards the dining room. He looked at his dad. "I mean it's just a theory."

Jack started to head back towards the stairs. Linda got up from her seat. "How do you know so much about this?"

"Internet mom. Geez." Jack replied with smile on his face as he walked up the stairs.

"I am going to check that computer young man and if I find you are betting…" Linda called after her oldest as she started to follow him.

Danny pulled out his cellphone ignoring what was going on around him. He dialed his partner's number. "Baez, have the Cummings pull who took the bets that we think is the money laundering, and get a list of drone operators and builders for them as well. I'll call my sister in the morning for the warrant."

He ended the call and set the phone down on the table in disbelief at what his son told him.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I hope everyone enjoys this update. Next Chapter we will see the drone case come to its conclusion, Jamie helps somebody that makes his transfer decision a little easier, and the showdown of the story. Frank Reagan vs Michelle Ortega in the head to head of the story. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez walked into the squad room with her cup of coffee in her hand as she saw Danny looking at the paperwork they received from the Cummings and their drone track. "How did you even think to look for a connection between people working the windows and what drone race was going on?"

"Jack gave me the idea when he came down for water." Danny replied without looking up from the paperwork.

"What?" Baez asked now confused.

"Just believe me." Danny said looking up with a smirk on his face. He turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him. "Baez look at this, all transactions that we and the Cummings flagged took place during the money race which was the sixth race, and all transactions went through two people. A Vincent Patrick and Maria Sommers."

Baez took the paper that Danny passed over to her and looked at what he flagged himself. "Yet the drones were different every time though Regan."

"I saw that but it's a good place to start as any." Danny said as he picked up his coat and put it on. "Come on, we are heading to court."

"Why do you need me?" Baez asked with a smile on her face.

"Just to keep me from killing my sister when she says no." Danny replied with a smile on his face as well as they moved towards the exit.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator and saw Garrett waiting for him. "We are giving the new transportation chief the benefit of the doubt due to this being her first winter storm in the city, while the transportation chief calls the police commissioner a man who doesn't belong in the office in this day and age of economic vulnerability."

"Hey at the least the comments are favorable for us this time. Most citizens are siding with us with at least the city is taking the threat of this storm serious." Garrett remarked as he followed his boss into the office with Baker taking the coat off Frank. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "I'm going to come to the late day update on the storm."

"Well this meeting should give us an idea on the actual preparations we have to take. I would feel better if we didn't issue a travel advisory or restriction but it could happen." Frank remarked as he sat down in his chair with Baker standing by to get him the updated schedule.

Garrett nodded and looked at his phone. "How was dinner last night?"

"Productive. They have the list down to four venues to look at. Two in Manhattan, and two in Brooklyn. One is a hotel ballroom, while two others are restored buildings with top floor ballrooms, and the final is a river view that overlooks the city in Williamsburg." Frank replied as he looked over his schedule for the day. "Carla and I also talked about the people we wanted to invite besides the usual people."

Garrett and Baker looked up in shock. Baker was the first one to say something. "Exactly how did you bring it up sir?"

"We just mentioned that we have to invite certain people after they mentioned the size of guest list and the venues they were looking for." Frank replied in curiosity. He looked at the both of them. "Why?"

"Ahh Frank what size party were they looking at?" Garrett asked as he saw the look on his bosses face.

"150. With the people I want to invite and Carla's invitees it comes to about 175-190. Still small and intimate wedding." Frank replied looking at Garrett. He then saw the look on Baker's and Garrett's faces. "What!?"

"We respect that you have good intentions sir, but the reason they chose those places is some places could only accept a certain number of people. For my wedding reception we had to limit the number to about 150 for cost purposes and venue sake." Baker replied as she brought the folder closer to her chest.

Frank looked at Baker then to Garrett who nodded. He leaned back in his chair. "I didn't think of that. Baker can you have Carla Janko stop by the office sometime today so we can talk?"

"Yes sir." Baker replied leaving the office.

Garrett got up and moved towards the chair. "By the way, Michelle Ortega is stopping by to talk to the traffic control manager today."

"Really what for?" Frank asked looking at his DCPI.

"Don't know, but I will go find out." Garrett replied opening the door.

"Thank you Garrett." Frank replied picking up a folder that was on his desk.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

For Jamie his first day as a sergeant involved him arriving early to the precinct to meet with the Captain and the Lieutenant about their expectations of him while he was still at the precinct. The other reason he wanted to go over the information on the precincts that had openings in their ranks and see which one he should transfer too. At roll call he and Eddie were informed that they were needed at the courthouse for a hearing that could stretch all day, so Walsh and Rodriguez were teamed up for the shift. Now he and Eddie walked towards the door that they were directed to and saw Erin standing outside it. "Hey guys, sorry about this, I tried to get you out of this."

"This is the ethics hearing on the two lawyers that tried to railroad Eddie?" Jamie asked to which his sister replied with just a nod. He took a breath and look at Eddie before looking back at Erin. "Let me guess, defense is the one that requested us?"

Erin nodded. "Yep."

"So what should we expect?" Eddie asked.

"Defense and prosecution basically but instead of a judge and jury, there will be a panel of lawyers, and judges." Jamie told her with a smile on his face but not entirely reassured. "I sat to observe one of these things in law school."

"Lot of good it did you kid." Danny stated as he walked on up. He smiled at Eddie and Erin. "Erin your office said you be down here."

"Yeah your warrant is being signed right now. Are you sure about this Danny?" Erin asked by crossing her arms and looking at him.

"Yeah the Cummings are wanting this solved so they don't get the feds breathing down there neck." Danny replied as he looked at his brother and his fiancé. "How was dinner with dad and Carla?"

"Somehow our wedding guest list grew by almost 50 by the time the ordering came." Jamie scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah what went on there?" Eddie asked looking over to Erin.

Before Erin could answer the door to the hearing room opened. A bailiff stepped out. "Officer Edit Janko please?"

"That's me sir." Eddie answered. She smiled at Jamie, Erin and Danny and walked inside.

Erin shook her head and looked at Jamie. "She'll be fine, I'm going to get raked though."

"Well don't let it bother you Erin, you just did what you thought was right." Jamie told her as he stepped away from the door. He turned and looked at Erin who usually was like steel unwavering, but she was a little nervous, so he decided to change subjects. "Did dad ever increase the number of your wedding party?"

"Are you kidding, by the time I had a venue selected, it went from a 100 people to a 140 and that was both sides of the aisle." Erin commented with a smile on her face.

Danny just shook his head at the conversation. "As much as I want to talk about the upcoming reception Jamie and Eddie are planning for their wedding, which judge has my warrant?"

"Nathaniel's on the third floor." Erin replied as Danny nodded to her and turned and left. She and Jamie just shook their heads.

 **2550 Wall Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Half a hour later, Danny and Baez were walking into the office of Richard Cummings who was waiting for them by his desk with his sister. He walked forward and shook their hands. "Detectives, good to see you again."

"Mr. Cummings, Ms. Cummings, thanks for putting this together for us." Danny said after releasing the handshake.

"Not a problem detective, we don't want this expanding, because the state and feds will get involved." Wendy Cummings replied as she picked up flash drive and a packet of papers and handed it over as Baez handed over the subpoena. "Still cant believe that someone would do this."

"Well it happen ma'am but we do have a couple questions." Danny said getting nods from the brother and sister. "It came to our attention that a Vincent Patrick and a Maria Sommers took the bets in question. Did anything flag on their background checks?"

"Not that I recall, but all the background checks are on the flash drive there detective." Wendy Cummings stated as she crossed her arms. "But both are good employees, and do their jobs well."

"Well it could be a coincidence about those two. Now with the drone pilots, are they always assigned the same drone or randomly selected?" Baez asked.

"The computer program set up by Walter makes the decision random, and the operators don't know till right before the race." Richard Cummings said walking around his desk and grabbing a hand book. "And each drone is assigned its own unique Wi-fi address and password you have to enter in before the race starts."

"So it they can't be switch then." Danny stated getting nods from the both of them. He nodded. "Okay thanks for your time."

"Please let us know if we can be of any further assistance detectives." Wendy Cummings stated as Danny and Baez started to leave the office.

Baez turned around real quick. "Did Walter have any help with the computer program?"

"Aaron Davis was the man who originally used the old system, but when Walter took over, he trained Aaron on everything." Wendy stated as she thought about it. "And when Walter wasn't here, Aaron set the programing."

"And the top drone operators run our highest stakes races." Richard added running his hands through his hair. "The drone operators are the first file detective."

"Thanks again." Danny said as they left the office. As they had their parking ticket validated, Danny flipped through the paperwork that was handed to him. He stopped on a particular page as they arrived at the elevator. "The night of bets, Walter was working most of the time, but generally setting the odds for the next race."

"What was Aaron doing?" Baez asked as she pressed the button.

"Setting up the Wi-Fi on the drones and having the computer program do its thing." Danny said as the elevator arrived. They boarded it. Danny closed the paperwork. "So the question is partner, is this all coincidence and the people are lucky?"

"Nothing is coincidence Reagan." Baez said as the doors closed. "Maybe we should go to the cameras and see who placed the bets and tie them to everybody."

Danny nodded. "I'll check with OCCB if they have heard anything."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Baker smiled as she held opened the door for Carla Janko who walked into the office and looked around. "Wow Frank, maybe you should have hired me to decorate your office."

"It's ok Carla, I kind of like it the way it is." Frank smiled as he came over and gave Jamie's future mother in law a kiss on the cheek. "Sit, sorry to take you away from your hotel job."

"Its ok, those people finally made a decision so now my guys are racing around trying to get the job done." Carla replied sitting down on the couch as Frank took the chair opposite of her. "I got from the message this has something to do with the wedding."

"Afraid it is. I think me and you want a little overboard last night when Jamie and Eddie were talking about venues." Frank said as he leaned forward and poured himself a cup of coffee. He held up the pot to which Carla shook her head no. "We put out the additional number of people we planned to invite before discussing it with them about the venues."

"Ahh. That explains the looks when we talked about the venues catering options and bar." Carla replied leaning back in the chair. She shook. "I'm just excited for them, and sometimes I forget it's about them and not me.

"Same here. Maybe before we make a decision about the people we want them to invite, we should check out the venues discuss it with them." Frank said sipping at his coffee.

Carla nodded. "Think that is a good idea Frank."

Both parent smiled at each other before Carla leaned forward. "Come to think of it, I'll take mine with milk."

Frank smiled and set his cup down before pouring her cup of coffee.

 **New York County Courthouse**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Ms. Reagan, as previously stated by both officer Janko and Sergeant Regan, you surprised your family by taking the opportunity to at least investigate the excessive force complaint made by the victim, and requested by your former boss. Is that correct?" The Defense attorney asked getting up and walking toward Erin, who was now on the stand. Jamie and Eddie had testified explaining they never asked Erin to make the complaint against her former boss.

"Yes that is correct." Erin replied to the question. She remained perfectly still for the moment. "Only after the request of my recusal was denied."

"My client simply reminded you of the fact of your duties to the office you hold, and you made the determination on your own." The defense lawyer stated.

"Objective, argumentive." The attorneys representing the bar stated.

"Sustain." The chief member of the panel stated.

The defense nodded and shifted a bit. "I'll rephrase then. Ms. Reagan, did you take on the case only after realizing that my client may be right about your relationship?"

Erin slowly shifted herself. "Only after realizing he was talking about shutting me out on some big cases in the future, and possibly my job."

"Maybe, but after Officer Edit Janko was cleared and despite the problems leading up to that, did you go after my client for retaliation because of your relationship with Officer Janko?" The defense asked.

"No, I started an investigation after realizing he ignored the recommendations of me and the investigators and colluded with a law school class mate against officer Janko to remove her and shame the department for the purposes of winning elections." Erin argued. She shifted more in her seat now. "And not only that they talked about an active investigation in front of a potential donor knowing very well that was a violation."

"Maybe or maybe not. Speaking of the department, how many warrants or trials did you involve your family in?" The defense asked Erin. "All those warrants could be questioned."

"Objective, there is no ethical violation for a family member of law enforcement or district attorney requesting a warrant or subpoena if they have probable cause." The lawyer for the bar stated.

"Goes to show a pattern." The defense argued.

"Rephrase the question then Mr. Johnson." The chief member of the panel stated.

"Did you once go after your brother on the witness stand when he was a witness for the defense, because he was simply following evidence provided to him by another source?" the defense asked.

"Objection. It is the job..." The lawyer for the bar started to say.

"I'll answer it, because it's the truth. Yes I did, but as part of my job to try and discredit the potential for doubt amongst the jury, but in that case the lead proved to be accurate." Erin answered. But she then leaned forward. "Yet it doesn't matter who is up there, could be my father the police commissioner to my nephews. If there testimony may plant the seeds of doubt, it's my job to get rid of that seed."

The defense lawyer looked at her hoping for another way in. "No further questions."

The lawyer for the bar who was trying the case stood up. "Miss Reagan, how long have you been a attorney and working for the district attorney's office of New York County?"

"About 15 years as an attorney and about the same for the DA's office." Erin replied to the question.

"In all that time have you ever had a complaint filed against you or have you been in a hearing like this as a defendant?" The lawyer asked.

"A couple complaints that were dismissed as nuisances and never once been brought before the bar." Erin stated her answer to the question.

"Your family name is well known and you never once used that to get ahead is that correct?" The bar lawyer asked.

"Objective, relevance?" The defense lawyer asked.

"Overruled on the grounds it's a relevant question." The chief of the panel stated.

"No never once used my family's name to advance my career nor anyone else career." Erin replied.

The bar lawyer nodded and held up her personnel file. "Stellar performance from the time you came on. You even turned in your bureau chief for violating the bar ethics on a matter as well."

"Objection on the relevance."

"Is there a question in there Mr. Sanchez? Otherwise I will sustain the objection." The Chief of the panel asked.

"What did you turn her in for?" The Bar lawyer asked setting the file back down on the desk.

"Violation of the ethics code of the New York State bar, plus criminal charges of blackmail, extortion and illegal wiretapping just to name what she was charged with." Erin stated as she shifted in her seat.

The bar lawyer shifted and walked towards Erin. "And despite her being your friend, your mentor and boss, you investigated on your own when you found out that your brother's investigation was stonewalled and brought the results of your investigation to the police commissioner, your father for him to make the determination when it involved a high member of his staff?"

"Yes and I lodged the complaint with the bar association, as well as filing the criminal charges to which another prosecutor took over." Erin answered the question.

"This shows me your honest Ms. Regan, you could have let any of this stuff slide but you tried to keep somethings in check. So my final question to you is this." The Bar lawyer stated as he started to walk towards her. "Did you do this out of revenge and retribution for Officer Janko and Sergeant Regan?"

"No." Erin stated empathically.

"That is all I have for this witness your honor." The bar lawyer stated starting back towards his seat.

"Very well, Miss Reagan you are dismissed. We will start our deliberations, and will try and have an answer by today, but with the storm could be as late as Monday." The chief of the panel stated. Everyone stood as the panel started to leave.

Erin once the door was closed started towards the rear of the room and grabbed her stuff to hopefully wait out the discussion.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. I hope everyone enjoys this update. I have been battling a pretty vicious cold the past few days but finally managed to finish the chapter. Next Chapter will be a short one with the storm and family dinner. Look to Eddie and Jamie: The Wedding Planning for the venue story, which should be posted sometime tomorrow. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Center and Grand Street**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie were on their way back to the precinct after being dismissed from the hearing. They had expected to be there all day, but when the panel went for deliberations, they were released from their expectations of being there. Eddie smiled as she looked out the window. Jamie saw her smiling. "What has you all a grin?"

"Thought it be worse, but it went better than expected with no prep time." Eddie replied as she looked back at her former partner and now fiancé. She turned back towards the window. "The defense looked devastated when the lawyers for the bar basically destroyed their theory."

"I saw the same look as they asked me the same…." Jamie started to say but he slammed on his brakes to avoid a girl running out into the road. "What the hell?"

The girl ran over to Jamie's side and knocked on the window. Jamie rolled it down as Eddie put on the lights. "Please help it's my grandmother. She tripped and I think she broke her leg or something."

"I'll go over and check on her." Eddie said opening the door and getting out quickly.

Jamie nodded and looked at the girl. "Go with my partner there, and wait by your grandmother so I can park the car."

The girl nodded and ran around the car as Jamie waited for her to clear before moving the RMP off the road and to the side. Once that was completed, Jamie got out and ran over to where the girl and Eddie where. "Eddie what do we got?"

"She defintley has a broken leg Jamie, and a deep gash that is bleeding pretty good." Eddie replied as she tried to apply pressure with a rag that someone had been using to try to use before.

Jamie nodded and got up and looked for an address. "Central-12 Sergeant."

Central came back. "12-Sergeant-Central."

"I need a bus at 1145 Center Street for a 10-54 female with a broken leg and a deep leg gash." Jamie started to say.

"She is undergoing cancer treatments as well." The girl stated.

Jamie nodded. "Also be advised that the 10-54 is a patient also undergoing treatment for cancer."

"10-4 12-Sergeant." Central replied as they went off the radio.

"Alright ma'am what is your name and your grandmothers name?" Jamie asked as he knelt back down by lady who was in obvious pain and crying out.

"I am Tamina, and my grandmother's is Charlotte." Tamina stated as she also knelt down by her grandmother. "It will be okay grandma, the police have help coming."

"How did this happen?" Eddie asked the sirens of an ambulance grew closer as a small crowd started to gather round.

"We were walking from her oncology appointment when she tripped over there by that drive and landed here." Tamina stated as she pointed towards the drive.

Jamie looked that way and saw what had cause it. "Great, construction workers didn't even bother putting up barriers for the pipes they were planning on setting."

"What caused the gash?" Eddie asked as she still tried to stop the bleeding."

"Concrete with rebar." Jamie answered as she turned back towards Tamina. "How old is your grandmother?"

"67." Tamina answered as the ambulanced pulled up. One ran towards them as the other two gathered the equipment.

"What do we have?" As the first team member from the ambulance arrived at the scene.

"67 African American female tripped and gashed open her leg on rebar, and also broke her leg as well." Jamie stated as he told the paramedic what was told to him. "Also she is undergoing cancer treatments as well."

"What kind of treatments?" The man said.

"Chemotherapy and radiation treatments for colon and bone cancer." Tamina stated as she started to really break down now.

"Alright, officer, I will take over. With the treatments we have to worry about her blood pressure." The man said as his other two colleagues arrived on the scene.

"Where will she be going?" Jamie asked as the he got up and as the crowd moved away to let the paramedics worked. Jamie turned to everyone and put up his hands. "Please everyone back up further and give them more space."

"St. Michaels which is up the road a couple blocks." The paramedic told Jamie who nodded. They quickly got her stabilized and a pressure bandage applied on the wound. They slowly moved her to the backboard and onto the gurney. The man turned to Tamina. "You can ride with us sweetheart."

Tamina nodded and turned back to Jamie and Eddie. "Thank you."

"No problem. We'll stop by and get your guys information later. Go." Eddie stated with a smile as the girl rushed towards the ambulance to board it with her grandmother. She turned to Jamie. "Partners for one more day at least."

"Yeah, and spending the rest of tour doing the paperwork." Jamie replied with a smile as he and Eddie started the process of documenting the scene.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Really. Alright thanks." Danny said as he hung up the phone and looked at his partner who was looking at paperwork at her desk and typing something into her computer. "OCCB tells me that a couple of their undercovers reported that the Vata family is laundering money but they didn't find out where yet."

"I think we just cracked it for them." Baez commented as she looked at something on her computer. "Danny come take a look at this."

Danny got up and walked around the desk to look at what Baez had found. "What did you find?"

"Those names that we suspect are linked to this. Well I ran them together, and look what turned up." Baez said pointing to a social media picture on Facebook. "That is Vincent Patrick, Maria Sommers, Aaron Davis, and two drone pilots. A Daniel Jorgenson and a Peter Vata."

"Vata as in the Vata family?" Danny asked getting a nod from Baez. He stood up and took in a deep breath. "So the question how do they know each other?"

"They became really close during orientation and have been hanging out ever since then, or at least according to their Facebook pages." Baez stated as she clicked through some of the pages.

"So they get to know each other, and somehow they get wrapped up in a money laundering scheme? I find that a stretch, even with a family member of the Vata family employed there." Danny stated as he sat down back at his desk.

"Well his Uncle is the head of the family, but Peter himself has been clean his whole life. Mainly because he's lived in Florida." Baez replied to Danny's statement. She saw the look. "Came up here right a couple months before the track opened."

"Really." Danny asked getting a nod.

Before he could answer, the tech assigned to the case walked over with some pictures. "Detective, I found these by going through the surveillance footage from the club. The driver also placed some of the bets. Ran him through the computer. Came back to Altair Tolja. Errand boy to the Vata family."

"Alright thanks." Danny answered the statement as the tech nodded and moved off. He flipped through them. "Here is Altair placing a bet, with another gentlemen, who I think we know."

"Who's that?" Baez asked as Danny brought over the picture. "The secretary?"

"Where are they all at now?" Danny asked as Baez set the picture down on her desk.

"At Walter's memorial service." Baez answered as she and Danny rose to their feet and put on their coats.

Danny pulled out his phone. "You call dispatch to send us some back up while I call Erin and get the warrants processed."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Mr. Mayor, our latest projections on the storm having it arrive sometime late tonight and lasting through Friday afternoon." Mike the National Weather Service representative stated from in front of the conference room with the emergency management team looking on. "Winds in excess of 25-35 miles hour with gust up to fifty. Snow fall totals up to at least a foot. This is not be just the light stuff Mr. Mayor, we can also expect some heavy snow to come as this storm mixes with moisture coming in from the coast."

"Mr. Mayor, with regards to this latest forecast, I suggest we place a travel restriction on the city and limit it to essential personnel, such as police, fire, medical and security personnel." Frank said getting nods from everyone at the table except Michelle Ortega who still look skeptical. "We have had help in the media with them saying despite the forecast, people should prepare for the storm."

"Mr. Mayor, I strongly disagree with the commissioner's statement. 12 inches is not a lot of snow." Michelle Ortega stated as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table. "The economic fallout from this could be problematic despite what everyone here thinks."

"Miss Ortega, it's not the total that concerns us. It's the wind and the blowing snow reducing visibility. And with the heavy laden snow also forecasted, it's the problem of road safety for emergency personnel and citizens." Frank said also now leaning forward. The chiefs nodded in agreement but none said anything. This was a fight that Frank had to fight on his own to show that he would not back down. "Most citizens wouldn't travel in weather like that, but closing schools and businesses isn't just the issue. If motorist get stranded and help can reach them, it's a life and death situation then."

"Mike what are the temperatures expected to be?" Mr. Poole asked after he looked both at Frank and Michelle.

"It will be dropping sir as the front approaches, and with the windchill, it can feel like below zero." Mike replied.

Mayor Poole sat back and thought about it for a moment. "Travel restrictions go into place at 10 pm tonight lasting through Saturday morning. Sanitation has a plan place to bring on their crews. Frank?"

Frank ignored the look from Michelle Ortega and sat back in his chair. "All officers will work extended tours until the restriction is over sir."

"Mr. Mayor, I strongly disagree with…." Michelle Ortega started to say, but was cut off by the hand of the mayor.

"Sorry Michelle, but we can risk the lives of citizens and the visitors to keep the city open for business. I will contact the Fed about Wall Street as soon as the meeting is over." Mayor Poole stated to the room who all nodded in agreement and made the appropriate notes.

Frank ignored the look coming from the transportation chief and focused on the Mayor's words.

 **St. Michael's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Eddie walked to the room that was indicated by the emergency room nurse. Jamie knocked slightly on the door. "Tamina?"

"Oh officers." Tamina looked up in surprised and recognizing them. She had been observing her grandmother who was sleeping right now. "They gave her something for the pain that wouldn't be too harmful with her treatments."

"That's good to hear." Eddie replied as they walked deeper into the room. They stopped by the bed and pulled out their note pads. "We just need to get your information and what happen for the report?"

Tamina nodded and recounted what had happen. They were walking to the metro stop just up the block from them. She was holding her grandmother's hand when her grandmother tripped and landed hard on the sidewalk. When Tamina saw the blood and the pain her grandmother was in, she rushed to check on her as other people came by to try and help. That is when Jamie and Eddie had arrived in the RMP they were driving back to the precinct. "That's what happen."

"It looks likes the construction crew forgot to either clean up or set up the markers indicating there was construction." Jamie replied as he made a note. He looked at the grandmother who stirred a bit. "An investigation by the city will happen probably, but we'll get you the case number."

"Thank you." Tamina answered as she looked relieved. Then she remember. "Oh yeah our information. Here you go."

Tamina handed over the id's of her and her grandmother to them. Jamie looked at them. "You live up in Harlem?"

"Yeah, but her doctor is near where she fell. We were going to a particular restaurant that her and granddad love to eat at before he died." Tamina stifled a tear. Eddie handed her a tissue. "Thank you."

"What happen to your grandfather?" Eddie asked.

Tamina took her grandmother's hand. "He walked down to the corner store one night for milk for the morning and walked in a robbery. Robber shot him dead as he entered because he panicked. A nice officer with the same last name as you found out what happen and captured the robber. Name was Frank Reagan if my grandmother remember telling me correctly."

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other and then back to Tamina. Jamie cleared his throat. "I heard it's a little tougher up there now?"

Tamina nodded. "It's the environment we are in. Social media and people speaking out. You have a tough job and a few bad apples throws the image off, yet for many up there they still trust the police, but its changing. If more people would see what you did today that will change I know it will."

"Thank you for that Tamina and you wish your grandmother a speedy recovery." Jamie said handing back their id's to her.

"Thank you again." Tamina replied getting up and hugging the both of them.

As they left the room, Eddie looked at Jamie. She knew the look that was on his face. "If you want to go there to the 2-9, I will back you."

"Who says that what I was thinking about?" Jamie smirked at his fiancé. He saw Eddie smirk back. "I promised you we would talk about this…"

Eddie stepped in front of him to stop him. She smiled and took his hands. "It's like you said babe. You want to take what you learn and apply to someplace else. What better place to start than a area where mistrust is growing. Besides in Bed-Stuy you be an extra 45 minutes from home and I aint planning on moving anytime soon."

Jamie stifled a laugh as he nodded. "Alright, I'll tell Sarge when we get back."

Eddie nodded and released his hands as they walked out together towards their RMP.

 **St. Victors Cathedral**

 **SoHo, New York**

Danny and Baez were waiting outside the church for the service to end. They wanted to respect the family of the deceased but at the same time, a majority of their suspects where inside the church. They regretted what they were going to do, but it was necessary. Time was wasting and the longer they waited the less likely their shooter and driver would disappear. The doors to the churched opened and out walked the family who along with their friends and coworkers of Walter waited for the casket to make its way down the stairs. Danny nudged Baez and the pair of them walked up with other officers coming right behind. Danny held up his badge. "Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry to do this during a time like this. Vincent Patrick, Maria Sommers, Aaron Davis, Daniel Jorgenson and a Vera Suja. You are coming with us. Please cooperate with these officers."

People started to murmur as the cuffs were place on the group and led to the squad cars. Twenty minutes later they were back at the precinct where all five of them were placed in the conference room where Danny and Baez walked in. Danny smiled. "Alright, all of you minus Peter Vata who we are looking for are being charged with accessory to murder, money laundering, and interfering in a police investigation."

"Yet the first one that talks gets the best deal." Baez stated as she set the pad of paper down on the desk. "So who be willing to talk?"

There were looks around the table but it was the drone pilot that spoke first. "It was Peter and Vera's idea to launder money for Peter's uncle."

Vera looked down. "Shut up Daniel."

"You shut up and let him talk." Danny said to Vera who then looked away. Danny looked back at Daniel. "Keep going."

"Happen right after Walter redid the betting system. Peter saw how much bets and money were increasing so he took the idea to his uncle. Took us with them." Daniel stated.

Aaron joined in. "It didn't take much to convince us to help them. We each got a thousand a week for the bets, while I changed the drones Wi-Fi to have Peter and Daniel fly the drones most likely to place and show."

"How does Vera fit into this?" Baez asked.

"She grew up with Peter, and pretty much were lovers from the time he returned." Maria stated.

"Oh all of you are so dead. You hear me…" Vera started to say, but got dragged up by an officer and out of the room.

"Who killed Walter?" Danny asked as he looked at the group.

"Peter. When Walter found out what was going on, I told Peter, who said he take care of it." Aaron replied as he shifted nervously.

"Where can we find him?" Baez asked.

"At his uncle's restaurant over near Pelham Parkway." Daniel stated.

Danny and Baez nodded and pointed to the officers outside to come in and separate the four from Vera. Baez looked at her partner as they were left in the room. She looked at Danny. "Going to be tough to convict if we don't get a confession out of Peter."

"I know, but thank goodness that OCCB had the Veta's under surveillance for a while." Danny smirked as he grabbed his coat. "Come on partner lets go get Peter."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Garrett walked into the office and sat down in the chair as Frank was signing a piece of paper and handing it to Baker. "So I heard the first round went to you."

"Well you would know you were there." Frank stated without even looking up from the other form he was signing.

"Well it was a spilt decision from the judges." Garrett replied with a smirk as Baker took the last form and proceeded to leave the two of them alone in the office. "Found out why Michelle Ortega was here for with the traffic management office."

"To get a briefing on the events of a storm like we are getting." Frank answered as he got up and walked to get his coat from the coat rack.

"Why do I even ask if you know the answers?" Garrett asked with a look of nonbelief on his face. "Heading home?"

"Just till early next morning. Figured I serve the city from here when the storm hits." Frank stated as he grabbed his briefcase as Baker came in and gave him the two minute signal. "Hopefully this storm won't interfere with Saturday."

"Speaking of which, what did you and Ms. Janko decide to do?" Garrett asked as he started to follow his boss as he began walking towards the elevator.

"We decided that we'll pay spilt the cost for seating additional people and if need be a larger hall with Jamie and Eddie, or cut down on the numbers based on occupancy rate." Frank said with a smile on his face. "We'll talk it over with them on Saturday as we meet to look at the venues."

"You're a good man Frank." Garrett stated with a smile.

"I think so, but really spilt decision. I thought I had the better punch connections." Frank answered with a smile as the elevator opened. He stepped in and the doors closed.

 **Pelham Avenue**

 **Bronx, New York**

Across the street from the Restaurant Jospehina, a cadre of uniform officers, Detectives and ESU personnel were assembled. Danny walked in and went over to the detective wearing a grey suit with his vest over it. "Benito."

"Reagan, we're set." Detective Benito said as he made a motion for everyone to gather around. "Listen up, Detective Reagan will brief us."

Danny patted his friend on the shoulder. "Thank you. We are looking for this man Peter Vata, and his friend Altair Tolja. Both are believe to be suspected in the killing of my victim, and part of a money laundering operation. Detective Benito has an undercover inside."

"I will go arrest the undercover myself as we raid the place to make it look legitimate. Just be careful. These guys play for keeps." Detective Benito warned everyone. Detective Benito looked at Danny. "Surveillance and audio footage has your suspect talking about the death the morning after it happen. Didn't make the connection till you called me."

"It's alright Paul." Danny told him. He checked his watch. "Let's do this."

It took a couple minutes for everyone to be position, but as soon as they were set, the teams breached the closed restaurant where the Vata family was currently hanging out. "NYPD everyone show us their hands."

As expected most threw up their hands as the police swept the building as Detective Benito went to secure the undercover. Danny and Baez found Peter Vata and his friend Altair Tolija in the back of the restaurant playing cards with a couple others. Danny approached first. "Peter Vata, you are under arrest for the murder of Walter Davis."

Baez slapped the cuffs on Altair Tolija as Peter didn't resist. Danny took him by the shoulder. "You were a pretty good drone pilot kid, why did you do it?"

"Innocent until proven guilty officer, and I bet none of my friends will testify." Peter said confidently as Danny handed him over to a detective from OCCB.

"We'll see about that." Danny said as he moved towards his partner who had finished putting Altair in a patrol car. "What did Altair say?"

"Already asking for a lawyer and a deal when I dangled a life sentence in front of him." Baez replied smiling. "He'll talk."

"Yeah he will." Danny replied with a smile on his face. He patted his partner on the shoulder. "Come on Baez, if we hurry we get the paperwork done before this storm hits."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the latest update folks. Meant to have it up yesterday, but work, taxes and computer issues delayed it till today. I hope you enjoy. Eddie and Jamie the Wedding Planning is done and will be posted shortly. I recommend you read the first half of this, then Eddie and Jamie: The wedding planning, (Choosing a Venue), then finish off this chapter, but feel free to read however you want. Anyway Epilogue is next and Frank delivers bad news and a lesson to Ms. Melissa Ortega. Do enjoy and please feel free to leave reviews.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **FDR**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The storm that the National Weather service predicted that would arrive late Thursday night, made its arrival just after midnight local time with the first few fat flakes falling from the sky. But by two in the morning, the full fury of the winter storm was making an impact on the area. The winds were howling and blowing the snow to a point where you couldn't see more than 15 feet in front of you. Then by the time morning light started to make its appearance the wet heavy snow began to impact the region. Despite the best efforts of the sanitation department and its roads crews, the snow was starting to pile up on the streets. For Jamie and his Partner Rodriguez, they were assigned to patrol the along the FDR and the northern portion of the precinct. They were tired since starting an extended shift at four that morning. Jamie sipped at his coffee which he filled his thermos at the precinct since most local shops are closed. "God if it wasn't for the wind, the cold and the blowing snow, it be kind of beautiful to look at."

Rodriguez looked at her TO, partner and friend with amusement. "Not for me Sergeant, I rather have Manny take me to Florida to escape weather like this."

Jamie laughed. "Speaking of which, how is he doing?"

"Good, PT is coming along good, and he expects to be back on full status just after the start of April." Rodriguez replied with a smile on her face. She turned and faced Jamie. "When do you start at the 2-9?"

"Two weeks from Monday, but I'll be splitting time between here and there. I am getting to meet the Captain and the Lieutenants, plus a couple other sergeants." Jamie replied to the question. He took a breath. "It's just to get to know them and give me a brief on what they expect and a meet greet."

"So Eddie will be riding with me then?" Rodriguez asked Jamie getting a nod.

"Yeah, Meyers finally got clearance to return to field from his doctor." Jamie answered that got a smile from his boot.

Yet before the both of them could speak again, the radio went off. "12-David Sergeant, Central. Respond to a 10-53 near Con-Ed station."

"10-4 Central." Rodriguez answered in the radio as Jamie began to move a little quicker than they were going. "Who would be out driving in this weather and against the restriction?"

"Probably some dumb drunken idiot." Jamie replied with a smirk at they made their way towards the scene.

What would have normally taken them just a couple minutes to reach the accident site, it took them almost ten minutes. Jamie spotted the car on the other side of the road and proceed to the turn around and just a few minutes after that, they arrived at the accident. They stopped, putting the lights so any cars which there was none would see them. They bundled up and stepped out to approach the vehicle. As they braced against the wind and snow, Jamie could tell the car was totaled. As he approached the driver's side door. Jamie noted there was a female inside.

"Miss are you ok?" Jamie asked after he knocked on the window. The door opened and Jamie saw the airbag had deployed and the women's leg was discolored and puffy, indicating a broken leg.

"My leg is broken I think, and I'm hurting all over." The lady answered.

"Okay, we'll get you out of here when the fire department arrives." Jamie said as he heard Rodriguez call in for an ambulance and fire trucks to come to the scene. He knelt down. "Ma'am you aren't supposed to out driving, what were you doing?"

"Trying to get to city hall and the emergency management center." The lady moaned as the pain hit again.

Jamie felt sympathy for the lady. "Well you aren't going to make it today, but hang on the fire department will be here as soon as it can. What is your name?"

"Michelle Ortega." Michelle replied as she looked at Jamie. "You're the commissioner's youngest."

"Yes I am. Now if you'll excuse me ma'am, I'm going to close the door so you stay warm till the fire department gets here, but I'll be right here." Jamie told her. She nodded in agreement so he shut the door. Rodriguez had come around the car. Jamie moved away from the door towards his partner. "It's the transportation chief."

"Miss California." Rodriguez said in surprise and saw Jamie nod. "Well this will be a lesson she'll never forget."

"Don't remind me. I have to place this call." Jamie answered. He pulled out his cell and walked away a bit as the lights of the fire truck and ambulance slowly approached. "Dad, you'll never guess who was in at accident on the FDR?"

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"Thank you for the gifts we are about to receive from your merciful bounty, through Christ our lord, Amen." Jack said finishing grace as the meal of pork chops, potatoes, mac and cheese, salad was laid out in front of the family.

"Very nice Jack." Linda told her oldest as the food began to be passed around. Linda looked over at Eddie and Jamie. "So what venue did you guys choose?"

"Who says we chose a venue?" Eddie replied as she spent out her salad and passed it to Jamie.

Erin looked down at Eddie. "Please four venues and you didn't choose. I doubt that, especially with sappy romance man here."

"Erin, maybe they are still deciding." Dr. Andrew Parker, Erin's boyfriend said. He arrived home from his trip with his father yesterday afternoon. "By the way Jamie, congrats again on your promotion."

"Thanks Andrew." Jamie replied glad the talk was off the venue for the moment.

"Nice try babe." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She tossed a glance down at them. "Come on you two, which did you choose?"

Eddie knew that this would continue throughout the dinner. She smiled at Jamie who nodded. She reached down and passed around the cards. "Here you go."

"What is this?" Sean asked as he received one.

"Just our little surprise." Jamie said to the family.

"Edit Janko and Jamie Reagan would like to save the date for their wedding which will take place on July 16th. Reception to follow at the Williamsburg Hotel." Linda said smiling and tearing up at the same time as Erin and Nicky.

Erin got up and came over to hug Jamie and Eddie. "So glad for you two."

"We have a lot to do still so Erin." Jamie said after hugging his sister.

"Well now at least you guys can get really into gear with this planning." Linda remarked as she wiped her eyes.

Danny smiled at his brother and his fiancé. "I am happy for you two. But Jamie a little birdie told me that you are transferring to Indian country."

"Where's that?" Jack asked.

"The 2-9 in Harlem. Tough precinct, especially in a area where the trust of cops is really low." Danny answered his son's question.

"Why go there Uncle Jamie?" Nicky asked.

Yet it wasn't Jamie nor the other members of the NYPD that answered the question. Yet it was Andrew that answered the question. "To change the perception of department in the community. He will go to a place where he took what he learned and applied and teach the others to do the same."

"Exactly right, because the more people you get to trust the police, the easier the job becomes." Frank continued onto the statement. He looked down at Andrew. "Who told you that?"

"A brief in Iraq right before a move to establish a base in a city that was largely favored towards the insurgents." Andrew answered Frank's question. Took a deep breath and Erin's hand. "Took a lot of causalities but in the end, the population turned on the insurgents."

Everyone nodded knowing that Jamie in his new assignment faced a uphill battle. He gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

After dinner Frank was in the sunroom sitting down with Jamie who was sipping at his scotch. Frank looked at his youngest. "Didn't want Bed-Stuy huh?"

"No, wanted to get home a little quicker after tour, and well no offense. We like the island a little bit more." Jamie smirked as he took a sip of his scotch. He set the glass down on the end table. "What are you going to do about Ms. Ortega?"

"Well son that isn't your concern, but it is mind, and perhaps you could find out tomorrow anyway. Frank said to his youngest as Eddie walked into the sun room. "I think your fiancé wants to go home."

"Not really but you do have to go to the 2-9 during first part of tour tomorrow." Eddie said as she came over and grabbed his hand. Frank got up as Jamie got up. Eddie gave her future father in law a kiss on the cheek. "Night Frank."

"Night Eddie, Night son." Frank replied.

Jamie smiled. "Night dad."

Frank watched as the happy couple went to the front hall closet and grabbed their coats.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: There you have it folks. That wraps up another Blue Bloods Story. I hope you enjoyed this one. I am working on the detail on the next one and hope to have the prologue posted by late Sunday Night. I am doing a update to the Wedding story prior to the start of the next Blue Bloods Story so keep your eyes out. So thanks again and please leave the reviews. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator and onto the fourth floor of the hospital with his security detail close behind him. It took him several minutes to reach his destination. He knocked lightly and saw the transportation chief look up from her newspaper. "Commissioner Reagan, come here to gloat?"

"I don't gloat Ms. Ortega, and I just came by to see how you are doing." Frank said in reply to the question. He came over to the bedside where Michelle Ortega was. "I heard about the leg."

Michelle Ortega nodded. She then looked at him. "I won't be doing any dancing for a while but I'll manage. So what really brought you here?"

"We don't have to be enemies you know while we talk about things like travel restrictions and storms." Frank told her as he stood there. He took a deep breath. "We have to work very closely about these things, and most of the time I sympathize with you but not at the expense of the citizens of this city."

Michelle looked at Frank for a moment. "I understand I do, but this city drives on its economic heart, and if it stops beating…"

"The city stops. Well fortunately there is no danger like that at the present moment." Frank said as he turned and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around. "I knew I forgot something. Here you go."

Frank handed over Michelle a sealed envelope. She took it and nodded her thanks. As she opened it, she pulled out a traffic ticket. "Aren't you a little old to be doing this. What is this?"

"Oh that." Frank said with a small smile on his face. "That is your notification of your traffic violation. You ignored a restriction to not travel despite voting for it, you put first responders at risk. So instead of the normal 135 dollar ticket, this one is a little bit more."

Michelle looked the ticket. "650 dollars and four points on my license."

"Standard procedure in this case." Frank replied as he smiled at her. He saw the disapproving look from the transportation chief. "Don't try and fight it, because people have lost. Now you have 30 days to pay that ticket or if you don't there will be a bench warrant issued for your arrest."

"Why do this to me?" Michelle asked still in shock at the ticket.

Frank shook his head. "I am just passing along the ticket. Now the reason its high is because you went against a local ordinance and all carry the weight of the law behind them. Yet I don't think you are a bad person, you just need like everyone else that has come, is time to grow."

Michelle pursed her lips. Frank started towards the door when she called out. "You did a great job commissioner, but I won't quit."

Frank turned around and looked at her. "I won't expect anything less."

Frank smiled as he left the room.


End file.
